


От страха далеко не уйдёшь

by misspobeda



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guilt, Happy Ending, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Psychological Horror, Resolved Sexual Tension, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Survival Horror, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspobeda/pseuds/misspobeda
Summary: Ричи не останавливается надолго у синагоги. Он понимает, почему Стэн сделал это. Почему предпочел смерть возвращению в Дерри. Ричи такой же трус. Он всегда им был.Ричи уезжает из Дерри, а Эдди и другие Неудачники остаются бороться с Пеннивайзом в одиночку.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	1. Глава 1

Ричи поворачивает на главную дорогу улицы, по которой ещё пару часов назад проходил парад в честь Дня Канала. На дорогу, которая выведет его прочь из Дерри.

— Я должен вернуться, — говорит он себе, но руки крепко и уверенно держат руль, ведя машину вперёд.

Не так давно Бен стоял в его гостиничном номере и убеждал остаться всеми возможными способами. Ричи сидел на кровати, пряча руки в карманах куртки, и слушал вроде как вдохновляющую речь Бена, пока тот наматывал круги по комнате и эмоционально жестикулировал. Ричи совсем не помнил его таким. Маленький толстый мальчишка, который боялся сказать что-нибудь лишнее, а если и говорил, то всегда ждал подходящего момента. Неудивительно, ведь Бен теперь президент огромной компании, влиятельная личность в мире современной архитектуры. Ричи мог бы поверить, что деньги и власть сделали Бена увереннее в себе, но где-то на первом этаже, возможно в баре, находилась Беверли и ожидала положительного результата их разговора. Вот Бен, по скромному, но не сказанному мнению Ричи, и старался его переубедить уезжать.

Все аргументы в пользу спасения жизни невинных людей, прекращения убийств и уничтожении бессмертного клоуна-монстра не вдохновляли Ричи, а только подкрепляли его веру в то, что нужно уехать. Затем Бен принялся говорить о Билле, его убитом брате Джорджи, которого он вообще не помнил, о Майке, который всё это время собирал информацию и ждал их возвращения. Ничего не помогало. Билл, возможно, и не помнил, что у него всё это время был брат, а Майк сам выбрал застрять в этом городишке. Ричи продолжал свое сопротивление.

А потом Бен нечаянно или специально применил запрещённый приём.

— Ричи, а как же Эдди? Ты оставишь его одного?

Ричи в тот момент захотелось встать и что-то сделать с Беном. Подумать только, мало того, что вырос в крепкого и симпатичного мужика, так еще и язык научился держать подвешенным. Но Ричи просто смотрел на Бена, поражаясь тому, насколько глазами он всё тот же толстый мальчишка, который очень много знает. Даже слишком много. Он думал недолго и согласился. Не спрашивал, причем здесь Эдди, какое это имеет значение, и заметил ли он что-нибудь в Ричи, где он себя выдал.

_Что ты ещё знаешь, Бен?_

Само имя Эдди подтолкнуло его к тому, чтобы, недолго раздумывая, пообещать остаться и сражаться с инопланетной сущностью в виде клоуна. Хорошая вышла бы шутка, только было совсем не смешно. Бен поблагодарил его, одобрительно похлопал по плечу и вышел из его номера. Затем Ричи остался наедине с собой, и ему снова стало страшно.

Снова виделись жёлтые глаза и мерзкая улыбка парящего в небе Пеннивайза. Снова слышался скрипучий и ядовитый голос, напевающий:

_Я знаю секретик, твой маленький секретик_

Он снова был в парке возле статуи Пола Баньяна. В этот раз вместо множества незнакомцев Ричи окружали Неудачники. И смотрели на него так, словно они не были его друзьями. Презрение и отвращение читались в их взглядах, пока они покачивались, словно маятник, под пение криво улыбающегося Пеннивайза. Они подпевали ему — Билл, Бен, Майк, Беверли. Только Эдди качался безмолвно и даже не смотрел в сторону Ричи. Что, без сомнений, было хуже всего.

_Я знаю секретик, твой гаденький секретик!_

Голос не выходил из головы Ричи даже после того, как видение исчезло. Он вытер пот со лба и снял очки, которые казались тяжёлыми. Неужели страх разоблачения был сильнее страха смерти? Ричи знал, что в Дерри эти две вещи всегда сопровождали друг друга. Сначала таких мальчиков разоблачали, а потом их больше никто не видел. Недавно в Дерри произошло убийство на почве ненависти: парня жестоко избили и сбросили с моста на глазах его партнёра. Такова судьба таких, как он. Ричи протёр глаза и надел очки обратно. Он знал, что должен был сделать это с самого начала. Схватив свою сумку, он покинул Дерри Таун-Хаус через черный ход, сел в машину и уехал, словно и не было той получасовой лекции о дружбе, долге и любви.

Любви.

_Эдди._

— Я оставил их там одних. — Его руки дрожат, а костяшки пальцев белеют, всё крепче сжимая руль.

Ричи признаётся себе, что ему на самом деле глубоко наплевать, кого он оставляет позади. Что он должен этим людям, которых не видел почти тридцать лет? Кто они ему? Друзья? Это было так давно, что никто из них и вспомнить не может. Ричи и не хочет этого делать. В своих воспоминаниях он не видел ничего, что могло бы помочь победить Пеннивайза, только горечь, боль и обиду.

_Я оставил и его тоже._

— Нужно вернуться, — говорит то ли сам Ричи, то ли его совесть.

Люди медленно идут по улице, некоторые с детьми под руку, а в их маленьких ладошках шарики. Спасибо, Господи, что не красные, думает Ричи, но не исключает и того, что это может быть очередная иллюзия Пеннивайза. Он не уверен, что выдержит еще один кошмар.

— Какого хера ты творишь? Нахуй всё. Нахуй всех. — Чем сильнее Ричи ругается, тем больше становится цифра на счётчике скорости. — У меня выступления в грёбаном Рино.

Тут перед глазами появляется знакомое здание, и Ричи приходится сбавить скорость. Конгрегация Бэта Эмета Синагога, в которой собиралась вся немногочисленная еврейская община Дерри. Ричи знал только одного еврея во всём городе. Даже дружил с ним когда-то, смеялся над ним и приходил на службу, или как это там у них называлось, за компанию.

_Стэнли Урис. Стэн Урина. Стэн-мен._

Ричи подъезжает ближе и видит чёрную табличку, а над ней белыми буквами написано то, что заставляет его сердце колотиться.

_Сегодня мы чтим память Стэнли Уриса_

_10.00_

Он тоже должен был приехать, думает Ричи. Он должен был быть вместе с ними, но вместо этого заперся в ванной и вскрыл себе вены. Выбрал самый легкий путь решения проблем. Ричи видит в зеркальце свою ухмылку, и ему становится гадко от самого себя.

_Лицемер._

Он вспоминает, с каким размахом прошла бар-мицва Стэна, каким храбрым он был, и какую речь произнёс воодушевляющую. Ричи был так поражён, что забыл о сидящей рядом матери, встал и начал аплодировать покидающему зал синагоги мальчику. Крики и зов взрослых слышны ему и сейчас, но воспоминания развеиваются траурным «Амэн», доносящимся из здания.

Стэн был смелым, но недостаточно, чтобы вернуться в родной город и противостоять сверхъестественному существу, принимающему облик клоуна. Он решил избавить себя от клятвы, пусть даже таким страшным способом, и Ричи его прекрасно понимает. Ему хочется выйти из машины и зайти внутрь, посмотреть на людей, которые пришли его оплакивать, но неведомое чувство подсказывает, что если он это сделает, то не сможет уехать.

Для того, чтобы умереть, тоже нужно быть храбрым, приходит на ум мысль.

— А ты трус, Ричи Тозиер, — говорит он уже вслух, в отчаянии хватаясь за руль. Но дрожь так и не прекращается. — Трус и эгоист.

Блестящая красная машина на огромной скорости мчится среди полупустых улиц, стремясь к границе, за которой ему снова виднеется беззаботная жизнь, где не было места страху. Доехав до обозначительного пункта, мысли Ричи возвращаются к Эдди. Он напоминает себе, что оставляет на произвол судьбы не только своих старых друзей, но и его тоже. Думает о том, что нужно было дождаться его, уговорить поехать с ним прочь из этого мерзкого города. Но Эдди решил искать свои детские воспоминания вместе с остальными, так пусть ищет дальше. Ричи свои уже нашёл и больше не хочет заниматься ерундой, которая в любом исходе приведёт его к смерти.

Он окончательно сдаётся. Страх сильнее какой-то там детской влюбленности.

— Об Эдди позаботятся, — успокаивает себя Ричи, — в конце концов, Майк всё знает, Билл всегда был нашим лидером, а Бев и Бен будут рядом. С Эдди ничего не случится, если они будут вместе. Я лишь усложню всё. Я не смогу…

_Не смогу раскрыть свой секрет. Не смогу им рассказать._

_Рассказать ему…_

Чем дальше Ричи едет из Дерри, тем спокойнее становится у него на душе. Он набирает номер своего менеджера, чтобы договориться о новом шоу или интервью, где он смог бы объяснить свое странное поведение во время последнего концерта. Нужно спасать. Сердце уже не колотится в страхе. Пеннивайз до него не доберётся. Никто не узнает его тайну.

— Я понимаю тебя, Стэн. И не виню тебя.

***

Эдди не спеша выходит из ванной, прижимаясь к стене, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не покатиться кубарем с лестницы. Перед глазами еще стоит всё произошедшее с ним за последние несколько минут, пока его рот наполняется кровью. Сумасшедший Генри Бауэрс всё ещё находится в ванной с ножом в груди. Эдди зовёт на помощь как можно громче. Кто-то должен прийти.

— Эдди? — раздается женский голос.

Беверли уже бежит ему навстречу, за ней спешит Бен.

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спрашивает она, хватая Эдди за плечо.

— В моём номере Бауэрс, — изо рта Эдди струится кровь, и он едва чувствует свои ноги. Беверли помогает ему присесть на ступеньку и тут же принимается осматривать рану. Бен пробегает мимо них прямиком в ванную.

— Всё очень серьёзно? — интересуется Эдди.

— Молчи, это может быть опасно, — отвечает Беверли, доставая платок из кармана своего пиджака. Она прикладывает его к кровоточащей щеке, и Эдди хватается за чистую ткань, как за спасательный круг.

— Нам нужно немедленно доставить тебя к врачу, — говорит Беверли, и Эдди видит, как ее глаза наполняются слезами.

— У меня… Есть аптечка… — Он пытается говорить и чувствует, как кровавая струя не прекращает идти изо рта.

— Бауэрс сбежал! — восклицает внезапно появившийся Бен, отчего Беверли немного пугается. — Не говори ничего, Эдди! Мы отвезём тебя в больницу, а потом поедем к Майку в библиотеку, все вместе.

Беверли и Бен помогают Эдди подняться на ноги и спуститься вниз в холл. Они ведут его к машине Бена, которая стоит на парковке рядом с другими авто. Эдди крепко держится за плечи друзей, его ноги почти оторваны от земли. Он чувствует себя неловко и жалко. Это всего лишь щека, думает про себя, но Бен и Беверли обращаются с ним так, словно его закололи в живот, а не он Бауэрса. Эдди пытается говорить, и щека начинает болеть с новой силой. Рот весь в крови, и его тошнит от её вкуса. Друзья помогают Эдди сесть на заднее сидение машины. Как только он устраивается поудобнее, прижимая уже изрядно покрасневший платок, то замечает, как Беверли резко поворачивается к Бену.

— Бен, — Эдди видит из окна, как дрожат ее губы. — А ты не видел Ричи?

От упоминания имени друга Эдди словно пронзает молнией. Он замечает, как сильно озадачен Бен, который резко разворачивается и бежит обратно в гостиницу. «Ричи был в отеле?» — крутится в голове Эдди. Их номера находились не так далеко друг от друга, значит, Ричи мог услышать, как на него напали. Но никого не было.

Беверли достаёт из спрятанной в пиджаке пачки сигарету и закуривает её рядом с авто. Эдди желает, чтобы сигаретный дым перебил отвратительный запах крови. Ему хочется накричать на Беверли за то, что посмела закурить рядом с больным человеком, у которого дыра в лице. Хочется накричать на Ричи, которого нет рядом.

Бен возвращается еще более взволнованным, чем прежде. Эдди, придерживая повязку, выглядывает из окна машины и вслушивается в разговор.

— Бен, где Ричи? — спрашивает Беверли.

— Его нет, — отрешённо отвечает Бен. — Похоже, он развёл меня и сбежал через черный вход.

— Как развёл? — Эдди в изумлении опускает рукой стекло.

— Он хотел уехать из Дерри, — говорит Бен, подходя к машине, — а я уговаривал его остаться. И он сделал вид, что мне это удалось.

Беверли ничего не говорит. Она делает затяжку, затем поворачивается и смотрит на Эдди. В её глазах всё еще стоят слёзы. Бен не сдерживается и бьёт кулаком по капоту. Эдди не может поверить. Беверли, бойкая и смелая девочка, которая ничего не боится, плачет уже второй день. Бен, всегда тихий и застенчивый, бросает такую матерную бомбу, какую Эдди никогда за все свои сорок лет жизни не выкидывал. И всё это из-за Ричи Тозиера.

Эдди вспоминает. Ричи ведь хотел уехать. Они вдвоём хотели уехать еще тогда, когда Майк им всё рассказал. И всё же решили остаться, слоняться по городу в поисках воспоминаний и детских безделушек для ритуала. Они, Неудачники, некогда поклявшиеся одолеть Оно, решили закончить начатое, все вместе. Эдди решил, потому что Ричи с ним заодно.

Ему трудно сказать, от чего душа больше разрывается на части: от выражения лица Беверли, в глазах которой читается большой ужас, или от выражения лица Бена, покрасневшего от злости. Сам Эдди не может не чувствовать горящую внутри обиду. Ричи — его лучший друг. Пусть они и не виделись двадцать семь лет, и пусть они только и делали, что пререкались друг с другом, потому что так всегда было. Они пообещали быть вместе до конца, и Ричи бросил их в самый трудный и опасный период их жизни.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, — Беверли выбрасывает сигарету и подходит к Бену, вытирая рукавом пиджака слёзы. Она не забывает одарить успокаивающей улыбкой и выглядывающего из окна Эдди. Ему ещё больше становится не по себе от этого. — Нам нужно ехать в больницу. Я поведу.

Они синхронно садятся в машину, чему Эдди уже не удивляется. Всё теперь по-другому, пора смириться с этим. Спустя несколько попыток Бен заводит мотор, и автомобиль начинает набирать скорость.

По дороге в больницу их сопровождает гробовая тишина. Ни Бен, ни Беверли не решаются говорить с Эдди, не беспокоя его рану. Тем более никому их них не хочется обсуждать побег Ричи. Эдди благодарный друзьям за тишину и спокойствие, пусть и временное, сам смотрит в окно. Ему очень хочется спросить Бена, как он пытался убедить Ричи остаться, что тот в итоге всё равно уехал. Возможно даже накричать на него, если ответ ему не понравится. Эдди готов даже поругаться с Беверли и за курение рядом с ним, и за то, что не помогла убедить Ричи — так сильно ему хочется выпустить пар. Но он только смотрит на остающиеся позади дома, прижимая к щеке уже мокрый и липкий от крови платок.

В больнице рану Эдди хорошо обрабатывают, зашивают и накладывают чистую повязку. Столь болезненные процедуры он переносит даже для самого себя удивительно стойко. Даже большой дозы обезболивающего средства не понадобилось. Возможно, думает Эдди, это была хрень из разряда «физическая боль заглушила эмоциональную», и он бы в это поверил, если бы не считал чушью.

Доктор говорит, что рана чиста, никакую заразу не удалось подцепить по пути, менять повязку два раза в день и снять шов через две-три недели. Эдди пытается фокусироваться на его рекомендациях, но то и дело в голове всплывает Ричи, раздраженно кричащий:

«Я, блядь, сваливаю! Нахуй всё!»

Ему также говорят, что после ранения останется шрам, но он уже не обращает внимания.

***

Бен сидит в коридоре, сложив руки в кулак, и не отрывает взгляда от пахнущего хлором пола. Он не замечает проходящую мимо медсестру и не отвечает на её вопрос, кого он ожидает. Беверли выходит из уборной и отвечает вместо Бена. У неё чистое лицо, без единого следа от утреннего макияжа, и с небольшой влагой то ли после умывания, то ли от плача. Беверли садится рядом с Беном и кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Ты пытался его уговорить, Бен.

— Недостаточно пытался. — Бен сжимает кулаки так, что хрустят костяшки.

Вторая рука Беверли держится за пачку сигарет в кармане. Это тоже успокаивает.

— Не вини себя, пожалуйста. Ты сделал всё, что мог.

— Как он мог, Бев? Как он мог, зная, что мы без него не справимся, уехать?

— Думаю, он испугался.

— Нам всем страшно! — Бен не выдерживает и срывается на крик. Медсестра просит его говорить тише, и он слушается: — И тем не менее мы приняли решение: остаться и бороться! А он предал нас. И предал…

Бен не успевает закончить предложение, когда из кабинета выходит Эдди. Первой поднимается Беверли и подбегает к нему.

— Я в порядке, — не дав сказать ей и слова, Эдди берет ее за руку и тут же переводит взгляд на Бена. — Так, значит, Ричи правда уехал?

Тот молча кивает головой в ответ.

— Ты всё слышал, дорогой, — почти шепчет Беверли. — Поверь, Эдди, Бен не сказал ему ничего такого, чем его можно было бы спугнуть. Мы все напуганы.

Она говорит поспешно и сбиваясь, а Эдди не может найти в себе силы перебить ее, чтобы спросить, почему она оправдывается. Почему защищает Ричи до сих пор. Эдди тронут этой заботой, но обида внутри разгорается всё сильнее. В другое время он бы начал по традиции громко возмущаться, активно жестикулируя, и поднимая шум на всю больницу. Больше не хочется. Теперь нужно беречь всю силу своего гнева для борьбы с Пеннивайзом.

— А сам назвал Стэна ссыклом.

Эдди издаёт смешок, от которого глаза Беверли наполняются жалостью, и она достаёт из кармана пиджака пачку сигарет. Бен останавливает её движения, безмолвно напоминая, что они всё еще внутри больницы.

— Что мы теперь будем делать? — спрашивает Беверли, когда они втроём выходят из больницы.

— Может, ты хочешь поехать вслед за ним?

Бен озвучивает первое, что приходит ему в голову, и Эдди понимает это. И он соврёт, если скажет, что не думал об этом. Пока доктор накладывал шов, он представлял себе, как выйдет из больницы, доберётся до своей машины, сядет в нее и поедет вслед за Ричи. Ему и сейчас хочется бросить всё и покинуть ненавистный ему город.

И тут Эдди понимает, что он не сможет так просто оставить всё позади. Кроме Ричи есть Бен и Беверли, которые спасли его сегодня. Майк, который знает, как остановить Пеннивайза. Билл, который хочет отомстить за смерть своего младшего брата Джорджи. Злость на Ричи постепенно переходит в понимание, но в отличие от друга, он знает, что ему не удастся заглушить муки совести. Даже если уедет и всё забудет снова, его будет преследовать чувство вины. Как и всю жизнь.

— И оставить вас тут одних? — задаёт вопрос Эдди с наигранной решительностью в голосе в ответ на затянувшуюся тишину. — Я вот в ванную пошёл, и в итоге Бауэрс меня чуть не грохнул. Кто знает, что с вами может случиться, пока меня не будет рядом.

— Эдди, — Беверли, чтобы снова не заплакать, достает сигарету и зажигает её.

Бен смотрит то на неё, то на Эдди в поисках каких-нибудь утешительных слов. Кажется, он растерял всю свою уверенность после разговора с Ричи, думает Эдди, а затем решает признаться:

— Я тоже хотел сначала уехать, как и он. Не буду вам врать, я и сейчас хочу. Но я понимаю, что если уехать, то ничего не решится. Мы будем бояться дальше и умрем, не важно, в Дерри или за его пределами. А это одинаково хреновые варианты. К тому же у Майка есть план. Он знает, что нужно делать.

— Нас осталось всего пятеро. — Голос Бена отдает обреченностью, отчего Эдди хмурится.

— Поэтому нам нужно сплотиться ещё сильнее! — восклицает он, стуча кулаком по собственной ладони. — И когда мы победим Пеннивайза, мы поедем к Ричи в Лос-Анджелес, освистаем его на его же шоу, а потом пристыдим его привселюдно за трусость.

Эдди смеется, отчего в щеке снова становится больно. Доктор ведь сказал ему, что нужно быть осторожнее со швом. Но мысль от того, что он может сделать из Ричи публичное посмешище, приводит его в восторг.

— Правильно! Так и сделаем, Эдди. — Внезапно Бен подходит к Эдди и сильно хлопает его по спине рукой, отчего тот горбится и пытается откашляться. — Мы покончим с Пеннивайзом и без него. Без Ричи. Да, Бев?

Беверли делает затяжку и с улыбкой отвечает:

— Да. Я с вами. Значит, все едем к Майку?

— Тогда едем, — Эдди идёт к машине первым. — В этот раз веду я. Только сначала мне надо переодеться.


	2. Глава 2

Упавшая между шкафами книга отвлекает Майка от раздумий. Он подходит и берёт её в руки. На страницах, которые раскрылись в нужном месте, плотно приклеены пожелтевшие отрывки из газет. Жирным черным шрифтом слова складываются в предложение, которое Майку читать больно:

_«Два наркомана сгорели заживо на Харрисон Авеню»_

Под заголовком фото маленького мальчика, сидящего на запачканном в саже трёхколесном велосипеде с застывшим страхом в глазах. Эхом в голове Майка раздаются крики его родителей, чьи обугливающиеся руки тянутся из-за двери. Запах дыма и смерти до сих пор свеж в его памяти. Покойный дедушка не раз говорил Майку, что его вины не было в случившемся пожаре, но весь Дерри думал иначе.

Ричи не так давно сказал, что нет смысла спасать город, в котором живут жестокие и равнодушные люди. Но Ричи, как и другие Неудачники, был далеко все двадцать семь лет. Майк видел и новых людей, молодых и прогрессивных; он видел радостных и счастливых детей, и фестиваль в честь Дня Канала озаряли веселье и дружелюбие, а не смерть. Конечно, ещё оставались те, кто помнил Майка с детства, кто не забывает и сейчас напоминать ему о прошлом. Если Дерри и заражён страшной болезнью, то у Майка уже давно иммунитет.

Он опускает книгу со звуком приближающихся шагов и видит перед собой несущегося с ножом Генри Бауэрса. Ему удаётся сдержать нападение и откинуть Бауэрса в сторону одной из столешниц. Она разбивается с громким треском, и пол библиотеки покрывается рассыпавшимся стеклом. Майк не успевает сориентироваться, как Бауэрс поднимается, хватает лежащий на полу нож и сбивает самого Майка с ног.

— Как же, блядь, жаль, — говорит психопат, показывая на него лезвием ножа, — что ты не сгорел в том доме.

Майк чувствует сильное головокружение, поэтому не успевает схватится за один из лежащих на полу осколков, и Бауэрс делает попытку вонзить нож ему в ногу. Майк блокирует движение, прикрываясь левой рукой, на которой в одно мгновение появляется красная полоса. Бауэрс набрасывается на него сверху, и Майк изо всех сил пытается сдержать приближающееся к его лицу лезвие.

— Как те наркоши, твои родители, — Бауэрс мерзко смеётся.

Майк чувствует жуткий холод от ножа и нарастающую боль в левой руке. Запах крови ощущается в воздухе, и от него начинает подташнивать. Или же такой эффект имеют на него ядовитые слова Бауэрса.

— Ты всё еще видишь их, Майк? — спрашивает он, и Майк видит, как в его глазах поблескивает жуткий золотистый огонек. — Поджаристых?

Бауэрс злобно хохочет.

— Как, блядь, зажаренных цыплят на гриле!!! — и вонзает нож в образовавшуюся на руке рану.

Крик вырывается из Майка и эхом проносится по библиотечному залу, заставляя окна и стоящие друг к другу шкафы вздрогнуть.

— А потом я доберусь и до твоих дружков!

Затем на глазах Майка психопат резко замолкает и в упор смотрит на него. Не понимая, в чём дело, он хватается за нож и вытаскивает его из своей раны. Руки Бауэрса не сопротивляются и позволяют Майку совершить задуманное. С его лба капает струя крови.

Когда Бауэрс падает замертво на разбросанные по полу осколки стекла, над Майком возвышается Эдди с топором в трясущейся руке.

— Господи Иисусе, — проговаривает он, пока его дыхание восстанавливается от страха. — Заебал болтать уже.

Неподалеку от него стоят Бен, держащий копьё из разбитого стеллажа, и Беверли, схватившаяся за молоток. Эдди отбрасывает топор и подаёт Майку руку, помогая встать. Бен и Беверли отбрасывают найденные ими оружие и подбегают к друзьям.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Бен.

— Какой нахуй в порядке?! — психует Эдди. — Я только что прикончил Генри, блядь, Бауэрса!!!

— Я вообще-то обращался к Майку, — уточняет Бен и убирает с плеча Майка кусок стекла.

Майк делает здоровой рукой жест, что он в порядке.

— Блядь, чувак, твоя рука, — говорит Эдди, осматривая порез.

— В шкафу под столом есть аптечка, Эдди, — Майк сжимает руку в локте, но кровь продолжает капать на пол, — рана не глубокая.

— Сейчас, — Эдди мигом направляется в противоположный угол зала, бурча про себя: — Топор, блядь, тяжелый ещё.

— Эдди, а ты…? — интересуется вдогонку Беверли.

— В полном порядке, Бев, — на ходу отвечает Эдди.

Бен помогает Майку сесть на стул, стоящий за письменным столом у окна. Беверли достаёт из кармана пиджака мобильный телефон и начинает искать нужный ей контакт.

Майк замечает её волнение и спрашивает:

— А где Билл?

— Он ушел куда-то, говорил про какого-то мальчика всё время, — говорит Беверли, не отрывая взгляд от экрана мобильного. — Оно показало нам скейтборд в крови, и он сразу же убежал.

— Надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке.

— С Биллом или с мальчиком? — переспрашивает Бен.

— С обоими, — отвечает Майк.

Запыхавшись, в зал возвращается Эдди с железной коробкой, гремящей от содержимого внутри.

— Вот то, что называлось «аптечка», — говорит он, с грохотом ставя коробку на стол. — Не уверен, что это будет стерильно, учитывая, что она вся покрыта пылью, но в больнице рабочий день уже закончился.

— Может стоит вызвать скорую помощь? — спрашивает Беверли.

— А этого кадра как мы объясним? — отвечает Эдди, показывая на лежащий в осколках труп Бауэрса.

Он достает спирт и бинты и принимается обрабатывать рану Майка. Беверли набирает кому-то сообщение, Биллу или Ричи, как предполагает Майк, пока Бен расхаживает по залу, убрав руки за спину.

— Бев, вызывай полицию, — неожиданно говорит Майк.

— Это обязательно? — интересуется Бен.

— Я лично не буду копать яму для Бауэрса, — ругается Эдди, прикладывая к порезу спиртовую повязку. — Был бы Ричи здесь, он бы с удовольствием, наверное, занялся бы этим, да и ещё со своими длинными ручищами.

— Кстати, где Ричи?

Майк вспоминает, что Ричи тоже должен был уже вернуться в библиотеку к этому времени. Солнце уже давно село за горизонт, и в Дерри постепенно включаются уличные фонари, от которых в библиотеку проникают ядовито-золотистые лучи. Бен и Беверли переглядываются между собой, в то время как Эдди, кажется, не слышит вопрос. Или нарочно его избегает.

— Майк, такое дело… — начинает говорит Беверли, но Эдди внезапно перебивает её:

— Ричи уехал.

— Как уехал?

На лице Майка застывает шок. Беверли лихорадочно нажимает пальцами по цифровой клавиатуре телефона, в то время как Бен, сделав несколько кругов по залу, останавливается и смотрит в окно на пожелтевшие от света фонарей улицы. Майк понимает, что никто из них не может ему сейчас смотреть в глаза.

— Вот так, блядь! — восклицает Эдди, завязывая бинт. Он делает узел настолько крепким, что Майк прыскает от боли. — Сел в машину и уехал, сраный трус!

— Бен пытался уговорить его остаться, Майк, — объясняет Беверли.

— Но он решил по-своему, — добавляет Бен, по-прежнему смотря на улицу.

Они поворачиваются одновременно и встречаются взглядами. Майк читает страх в их глазах, направленных друг на друга. Эдди хочет сказать ещё много чего, но он боится, что под раздачу попадут или Беверли с Беном, или забинтованная рука Майка. Он с грохотом закрывает коробку, давая окружающим понять о своём состоянии.

Майк понимает, что на раздумья времени больше не осталось.

— Бев, звони в полицию, — он поворачивается в сторону мёртвого тела. — Мы не можем оставить это тело лежать здесь.

***

Полицейская машина прибывает через двадцать минут после звонка. Тихая улица, где находится библиотека, наполняется противным звуком сирены. Эдди терпеть не мог любые сирены, хоть полицейские, хоть пожарные. Это всегда к беде. Он вздыхает с облегчением, когда видит лишь одну машину, а не целый наряд полиции, как он предполагал в разговоре с Беверли. Вместе с полицией приезжает и машина скорой помощи.

Труп Бауэрса, покрытый белоснежной простынёй, уносят на носилках. У Эдди всё ещё трясутся руки, от страха пробегают мурашки по всему телу, но он точно не чувствует сомнения. Бауэрс это заслужил, повторяет он про себя, касаясь повязки на своей щеке, эту мантру. И она его успокаивает. Врач осматривает перевязанную руку Майка и что-то одобрительно кивает; в связи с этим Эдди делает вывод, что он славно потрудился, оказав первую помощь. С Беверли разговаривает пухлый коп, которому на вид лет за шестьдесят, и Эдди он кажется подозрительно знакомым. За её плечами стоит Бен, который, конечно же, поддерживает её и морально, и физически. Трудно не заметить эти взгляды Бена, а также пальцы на хрупких плечах Беверли. Хорошо, когда есть тот, кто может тебя защитить, думает Эдди, и внезапно его мысли переключаются на Ричи.

Ричи всегда стоял рядом с ним, когда Эдди в детстве грозила опасность: то ли в лице Бауэрса и его банды, то ли в лице клоуна Пеннивайза. В этот раз, когда он был чуть не убит, Ричи не было в гостиничном доме, а может и в целом Дерри. Эдди снова ощущает это едкое чувство внутри себя, которое сдавливает лёгкие, от которого становится трудно дышать. Он не может смотреть на стоящего за Беверли Беном. В такой момент в нём просыпается зависть. И стыд за эти чувства.

К Майку подходит местный шериф, мужчина тридцати с чем-то лет, у которого из-под кашкета торчит кудрявая черная прядь. Эдди опять вспоминает Ричи и бьет себя ладонями по лицу, забывая, что сегодня ему зашили щеку. Он сердито выругивается про себя и рассекает воздух кулаками.

— Итак, мистер Хэнлон, — обращается к Майку шериф, — расскажите с самого начала, что произошло?

— Я зашел в библиотеку, чтобы забрать кое-какие книги домой. Бауэрс подкрался незаметно и напал на меня.

— Майку ещё повезло, что порез не глубокий, — вмешивается в разговор Эдди. — Первую помощь я могу оказывать, это вам и доктор подтвердит, а вот швы шить не умею.

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста, мистер, — шериф держит наготове ручку и раскрытую записную книжку.

— Эдвард Каспбрак.

— Погодите-ка, кажется, мне знакомо ваше имя. Кто ваши родители?

Эдди чешет затылок, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда этот полицейский может знать его фамилию. Знаменитостями тут были Беверли и Бен. И Ричи, которого рядом с ними нет.

— Соня Каспбрак — моя мать, — отвечает Эдди. — Я жил тут двадцать семь лет назад.

Шериф со смешком хлопает себя по лбу.

— Ах да, мой отец был знаком с вашей матерью, — он показывает в сторону пухлого копа. — Говорил, что такую надоедливую женщину ещё поискать надо.

Эдди делает вид, что пропустил этот комментарий мимо ушей, и ловит на себе взгляд Майка, который так и говорит ему: «Приятель, оно того не стоит» Когда они снова начали понимать друг друга с полуслова? Или просто сам Эдди легко выдаёт себя с потрохами?

— Вы говорите, что обнаружили Генри Бауэрса во время нападения на мистера Хэнлона? — Шериф делает записи в книжке.

— Да, и я даже встретился с ним сегодня ранее, — Эдди указывает на свою щеку. — Видите это? Бауэрс пытался меня убить, когда я просто умыться хотел!

— Почему сразу не сообщили в полицию?

— Прошу прощения, шериф как вас там…

— Сазерленд.

— Шериф Сазерленд, — Эдди встаёт рядом с Майком и опирается рукой на спинку его стула. — Я собирался к вам зайти в участок, но мы с друзьями слишком много времени провели в больнице, чтобы из-за этой дырки до моего мозга не дошла зараза.

Майк издает приглушенный звук, напоминающий смех. Улыбку же он сдержать не может и прячет её за кулаком.

— Кто может подтвердить ваши слова? — спрашивает шериф.

— Мы можем, — к ним подходит Бен, не отпуская от себя Беверли. — Бенджамин Хэнском и Беверли Марш.

— Тот самый Хэнском, который построил телебашню Нью-Йорк Сити? — удивляется шериф.

— Всё верно.

— А вы та самая Беверли Марш, чьё платье недавно купила моя жена?

— Да, — неловко отвечает Беверли.

— Как же тесен мир! — восклицает шериф, снова что-то записывая в книжку.

— Мы все выросли тут и недавно приехали погостить, — объясняет Бен.

— Встречу выпускников решили организовать, — добавляет Эдди.

— Знаете, миссис Марш, — шериф искренне улыбается, и Эдди это раздражает, — моя жена будет в восторге, что я говорил с её кумиром. Или же она позеленеет от зависти.

Беверли убирает волнистые пряди с лица и прячет их за ухо.

— Спасибо за комплимент, шериф.

— Итак, вы подтверждаете рассказ мистера Каспбрака о нападении Генри Бауэрса на него.

— Полностью подтверждаем, — уверенно отвечает Беверли.

— Я видел, как Бауэрс сбежал через окно, — признаётся Бен. — Он резал себя ножом. Я пытался его остановить, но он был далеко.

— Да он больной на голову с двенадцати лет! — и Эдди срывается: — О чём мы, сука, тут рассуждаем?

— Мистер Каспбрак! — шериф делает предупреждающий жест ладонью.

— Эдди, потише, — Беверли пытается его успокоить, приобняв его за плечи.

— Какое нахер «потише»? — Эдди, тем не менее, не сбрасывает её тонкую руку, а сам хватает Майка за край его рубашки. — Или вы посадите меня и Майка за самооборону? Очень смешно, Ричи Тозиер не мог пошутить смешнее. Не знал, что в Дерри свой собственный уголовный кодекс.

— А вы знаете Ричи Тозиера? — шокировано спрашивает шериф.

— Да кто ж не знает этого клоуна? — Эдди смеётся, и его смех напоминает истерику. Так, по крайней мере, думает Беверли, которая смотрит на него с сожалением. — Он же тоже тут родился, как и мы!

— Было бы интересно с ним познакомиться, — глаза шерифа загораются с новой заинтересованностью. — Я обожаю его выступления. Правда, последнее повидать не получилось… А что, он тоже на вашей встрече выпускников?

— Уехал днем в новое турне, — отвечает Эдди не так эмоционально как прежде.

— Как жаль.

— Он не был свидетелем всей этой ситуации, — комментирует Бен.

Беверли кивает ему в дополнение.

— Мистер Хэнлон, вам есть, что добавить?

— Я уже сказал всё, что знал и видел.

— Завтра проведём экспертизу. Скорее всего, вас пригласят завтра в участок, — делает вывод шериф, закрывая свою записную книжку с громким хлопком. — Я не думаю, что дело дойдет до суда. Бауэрс — местный сумасшедший, не уверен, что кто-то будет искать для него адвоката.

Шериф хихикает, словно он только что выдал хорошую шутку, но никому из присутствующих не смешно. Эдди хочется поскорее убраться отсюда или к себе в гостиничный номер, или вслед за Ричи, чтобы вытрясти из него дух.

— К тому же у полиции есть дела поважнее, — продолжает он. — Сегодня третий случай убийства ребенка на ярмарке при очень загадочных обстоятельствах. Вы ничего не замечали подозрительного в последнее время?

Пока другие молчат, переглядываются и подбирают слова, Майк отвечает за всех:

— Нет, шериф.

— Тогда жду вас завтра в двенадцать часов, — шериф указывает не него ручкой и одобрительно кивает.

— Мы поняли вас, шериф, — хором отвечают Бен и Эдди.

Едва шериф направляется вслед за пухлым копом, он тут же возвращается ко всей компании.

— И ещё кое-что, — затем он вырывает листок из своей записной книжки и протягивает вместе с ручкой в сторону Беверли. — Миссис Марш, можно автограф? Для жены.

Смущённая Беверли пожимает плечами.

— Конечно, — она берёт ручку и ставит подпись на оторванном листке.

Когда сирены затихают, никто из них не расходится.

— Вы о том же подумали, о чем и я? — спрашивает Эдди.

— О завтрашнем походе в участок? — уточняет Майк.

— Да. О том, что мы пойдём туда, если выживем.

— Не могу не согласиться, — добавляет Бен.

Они некоторое время сидят в тишине, пока Эдди снова не взрывается:

— Зато Ричи, сука, повезло! Ему не светит в лицо разборки с полицией Дерри.

Эдди ходит по залу, то пряча руки в карманы своих джинсов, то доставая их, и заметив, с каким сожалением и грустью смотрит на него Беверли, сердится ещё больше. Он терпеть не может, когда его жалеют.

— Майк, дружище, — Эдди хлопает Майка по плечу, — если они нас посадят, то я подам на них встречный иск. У меня такие адвокаты, знаешь!

— Эдди, перестань злиться, — пытается успокоить его Бен.

— Я не могу перестать, Бен! — кричит Эдди так, что его голос почти надрывается. — Не могу, блядь!

Беверли обнимает его за плечи, и Эдди понимает, что не может злиться на неё. И на Бена тоже. Это он виноват в том, что принимает сочувствие за жалость, и отказывается от поддержки. Он знает, что друзья хотят ему помочь, но не мог понять, в чём именно. Возможно, они думают, что Эдди всегда нужно защищать, и просто делают то, что всегда делал Ричи.

— Своей злостью ты не исправишь наше положение, — произносит Беверли, опуская голову на его плечи.

Эдди смотрит на Бена и замечает, что он не смотрит на них так, как когда он видел Беверли с Биллом. Тогда в его глазах читалась обида и зависть, а сейчас он спокоен. Почему же Эдди не может спокойно на них смотреть и принимать от них помощь? Обида пожирает его изнутри, разъедает внутренности. Он достаёт из кармана ингалятор и делает глубокий вдох. Свежий ментоловый воздух наполняет лёгкие, и становится легче.

— Почему нет? — говорит Эдди, смеясь. — Как увижу того сраного клоуна, так удушу его своей злостью.

«А потом сделаю с Ричи тоже самое, как доберусь до него», — добавляет он про себя. Эдди не хочется произносить этот комментарий вслух.

— Значит, нас осталось пятеро, — говорит Майк, и звучит он так, словно ему зачитали только что смертный приговор. Недалеко от правды, впрочем, подумал Эдди.

Раздаётся вибрация, и Майк достаёт из кармана штанов мобильный.

— Билл, ты где? — отвечает он на звонок. Эдди, Бен и Беверли внимательно за ним следят. — Здесь была полиция, тут столько всего случилось… Погоди, мы же договорились.

Майк со страхом на лице начинает расхаживать по залу, то сжимая пальцы на раненой руке, то разжимая. Беверли идёт к нему навстречу и просит дать ей телефон, на что Майк жестом отвечает, что он сам справится.

Эдди пытается услышать, что говорит Билл, но слышит, как усиливается его заикание, и как оно смешивается с рыданиями. Это не предвещает ничего хорошего, и тревога Эдди усиливается, когда Майк начинает повышать голос.

— Билл, возвращайся в библиотеку… Нам нужно придумать план… Не надо, Билл!

Остановившись посреди зала, Майк выкрикивает то, что Эдди уже успел на мгновение позабыть.

— Билл, Ричи уехал!

Ментоловый воздух исчезает из лёгких, и грудь снова что-то стягивает в узел. Эдди хватается за ингалятор в кармане и крепко сжимает его. Беверли закрывает глаза руками. Бен остаётся рядом с Эдди, и он кладёт руку ему на плечо. Эдди хочет скинуть его руку, отдёрнуть эту помощь куда подальше и сказать ему, чтобы он следил получше за собой и любовью всей своей жизни. Но Бен не виноват. Виноват сам Эдди, который не знает первопричину своего недуга.

— Ребята рассказали мне, что он уехал, пока мы были заняты кое-чем другим, — объясняет Майк Биллу по телефону

«Дай мне телефон», — шепчет ему Эдди, на что Майк почти не слышно отвечает: «Я сам»

— Билл, приезжай в библиотеку. Я должен вам кое-что рассказать. Если мы не предпримем новый план, я не знаю, что может случиться. Возможно, погибнет весь Дерри.

Щёлкает кнопка мобильного телефона, и библиотечный зал погружается в мёртвую тишину. На лицах Бена, Эдди и Беверли застывает ужас, и никто не в силах сказать что-либо или сдвинуться с места. Положение, в котором они оказались, мгновенно усугубилось одной фразой Майка, и Эдди плюёт на свой дискомфорт в груди, делая новую затяжку ингалятором.

— Майк, в чем дело? — с тревогой спрашивает Бен.

— Есть то, чего мы не знаем? — присоединяется к вопросу Беверли.

— Только не говори мне, что мы весь день болтались по городу просто так, — с одышкой говорит Эдди.

— Есть еще одна вещь, касающеюся Ритуала Чудь, — отвечает Майк. — Я не рассказывал о ней, так как был уверен, что вы поймете всю важность ситуации и останетесь. Но теперь, когда нас стало меньше, вы должны знать.

— Майк, но ведь ритуал, — Бен показывает на сосуд, стоящий на столе, — он же всё ещё актуален?

— Это единственный способ, но есть нюансы, — предупреждает Майк.

Беверли вынимает пачку сигарет и зажигалку, затем вспомнив, что они в библиотеке, прячет их обратно в карман. Бен обессилено садится на пол, обхватив руками шею. Майк подходит к сосуду, берёт его в руки и долго всматривается в изображение на нём.

— Ясно, — делает вывод Эдди. — Ждём Билла.


	3. Глава 3

Билл приезжает на своём старом велосипеде Сильвере. Эдди удивляется, как эта штука полностью не заржавела за все эти годы. Беверли выбегает на улицу, чтобы встретить его, оставляя Бена вместе с ним и Майком. Эдди видит разбитый взгляд Бена, потому его трудно не заметить. Его глаза такие же, как в детстве: добрые, наивные, стремящиеся. Эдди чувствует сожаление, но он никогда не был сведущ в делах любовных, поэтому просто провожает взглядом Бена, который в одиночестве рассматривает книжные полки. Майк кладёт в сумку собранные ими вещи из детства, или артефакты (Эдди слегка раздражает это слово), а следом и сосуд, который каким-то образом был связан с ритуалом, который, по его задумке, должен победить Оно теперь уже навсегда. Какой у них там план, ещё раз? Эдди настроен скептично. У него нет веры в победу, но он знает, что должен оставаться с этими людьми, которых не помнил ещё сутки назад. С которыми он наконец чувствует себя самим собой. В отличии от Ричи.

Билл заходит в библиотечный зал с идущей позади Беверли, и Эдди замечает его покрасневшие и опухшие глаза. Тень от оконных рам и усталость делают его симпатичное лицо постаревшим лет на десять. Ужасное зрелище.

— Я на месте, — говорит Билл как будто и нет никаких страхов и печальных воспоминаний. — Что т-тут произошло?

— Бауэрс пытался убить сначала Эдди в гостинице, потом Майка в библиотеке, — объясняет Бен, возвращая взятую книгу на полку, — а затем Эдди дал Бауэрсу топором по голове.

— И Ричи сбежал, — произнёс Эдди с раздражением. Почему именно ему приходится постоянно сообщать эту новость?

— А где Бауэрс? — интересуется Билл, оглядывая устроенный хаос в зале.

— Он мёртв, — отвечает Беверли. — Забрала полиция. Майк настоял, чтобы я позвонила.

Билл вздыхает и проводит рукой по своим поседевшим каштановым волосам.

— Я говорил, надо было просто его вывезти и закопать, — ворчит Эдди, что, похоже, уже вошло у него в привычку. — Теперь нам завтра надо идти в участок.

— Если выживем, — говорит Билл, отчего Бен и Майк усмехаются.

Эдди тоже не может сдержать улыбки. Та невидимая связь, которая снова образовалась между ними, слегка успокаивает и вселяет оптимизм во всю их насквозь пессимистичную ситуацию. Но она не отнимает тревоги.

— Выживем ведь? — переспрашивает он. — Ты об этом хотел поговорить со всеми, Майк?

Майк берёт полную вещей сумку, из которой торчит сосуд, и садится на стул. Он смотрит на вырезанное изображение фигурок и символов, и проводит по нему дрожащими пальцами.

Он не смотрит ни на кого из Неудачников, когда решает признаться.

— Я вам не сказал всей правды.

— Опять соврал? — Эдди искренне хочет удивиться, но не получается.

— «Соврать» и «не рассказать всей правды» немного разные вещи, Эдди, — заступается Бен.

— Бен, суть одна и та же! — перечит в ответ Эдди.

— Не с-спорьте! — между ними встревает Билл, а потом напрямую обращается к Майку: — Что т-т-ты скрыл от нас?

— Я рассказывал тебе, Билл, о Шокопива, — говорит Майк, поднимая на него черные глаза. — О племени, которое сражалось с Оно. Так вот, они его не победили. Не заточили в этот сосуд, и даже не ранили. Они были убиты.

Только сейчас все замечают, как громко за окном трещат сверчки. Беверли не выдерживает и достаёт давно желанную сигарету и, щёлкая зажигалкой, уходит от них подальше. Эдди не видит Билла или Бена, или их реакции на сказанное. Его парализовало после слова «убиты».

— То есть р-ритуал не сраб-ботал? — переспрашивает Билл, опершись на спинку стула, на котором сидит поникший Майк.

— Неправильный вопрос, — вмешивается Эдди, в момент оживившись. — Правильней будет спросить: «То есть ты позвал нас умереть нахуй»?

— Я думаю, что они недостаточно верили в свою победу, — объясняется Майк. — Именно поэтому они и проиграли.

— Тогда мы точно все, блядь, сдохнем, — Эдди засовывает руку в карман и держится за ингалятор.

Холод от пластика расходится по всему телу, но он всё ещё ощущает скованность в движениях. Злиться и кричать больше не хочется. Эдди вообще ничего не хочется. Какая разница, если они всё равно умрут?

— Надо было ехать вслед за Ричи.

Эдди чувствует, как на него смотрят остальные. Оказывается, он сказал это вслух. Но никто из Неудачников его не осуждает, и Эдди становится от этого ещё хуже, потому что на их месте он себя бы возненавидел за такой эгоизм.

— Мы должны попытаться, — голос Майка становится громче и яснее. — Нам удалось победить его, когда мы были детьми. Наш дух был силён. Мы должны вспомнить ту силу, которую ощущали в тот момент. Если мы не воспользуемся этим шансом, весь Дерри исчезнет с лица земли.

— И хуй с ним, — бурчит Эдди.

Никто не пытается ему возразить.

— Этот ритуал — наша последняя надежда? — спрашивает охрипшим голосом Беверли.

— Другого способа нет, — безнадежно отвечает Майк. — Я позвал вас сюда, не сказав всей правды. Сейчас выбор за вами.

— Или мы, или Дерри, — произносит Бен.

— Я попытаюсь, — Майк вынимает из кармана пожелтевший и помятый кусок бумаги, похожий на газету, и сжимает его в кулаке со всей силой. — Я прожил здесь всю свою жизнь. Я видал много говнюков, но видел и хороших людей. Детей. Таких же, как и мы когда-то.

Раздаются всхлипы. Эдди отворачивается, потому что не хочет видеть, как такой большой и крепкий мужчина, как Майк плачет.

— Я устал слышать новости о каждом убитом ребёнке, — слова даются ему с трудом. — Устал наблюдать лица несчастных родителей. Я остаюсь. А вы решайте сами.

«Решайте», — так легко сказать, думает Эдди, поскольку выбор у них самоубийственный. Или они погибнут в битве с Оно, или они погибнут вместе с Дерри, которое Оно поглотит в случае их поражения. Эдди вспоминает Стэна, и если он про себя раньше осуждал его за столь эгоистичное и трусливое решение проблемы, то теперь относился со всем пониманием. Стэн, по крайней мере, забрал свою жизнь сам, чтобы до него не добралось древнее чудовище. Ричи предпочел испытать судьбу и уехал. Эдди просто хочет жить и ничего больше.

— Я г-готов.

Все смотрят на Билла, который берет сосуд у Майка в свои руки.

— Билл? — переспрашивает тот с дрожью от плача.

Бен и Беверли молчат. Эдди с этим не согласен.

— Ты готов умереть? Что за херню ты несёшь?! — кричит он так, что стены и шкафы в зале трясутся.

— Я видел, как П-П-Пеннивайз на моих глазах сожрал того м-мальчишку, — Билл обращается к Эдди. — П-помнишь, который под-дходил к Ричи? Маленький т-такой. Он н-н-не должен был умирать!

У него начинают блестеть глаза. Эдди бесится ещё сильнее.

— Ну, а нам зачем умирать?! Ради кого, блядь?!

— Ты можешь у-у-уехать. Вслед з-за Ричи, если хочешь, — несмотря на заплаканные глаза, то Билл оставался твёрдым и непреклонным. Как настоящий лидер. — А я п-пойду.

— Я с тобой, Билл, — говорит Майк и кладёт свою руку ему на плечо. — Мы сразимся вместе.

Эдди хочет возразить, схватить Билла и Майка и столкнуть их лбами так, чтобы они забыли про эту глупость. Но свой голос подаёт ещё один человек.

— Я с вами.

— Бен?

Этот вопрос хотел задать именно Эдди, а в итоге произнесла окутанная дымом Беверли.

— Я жил и работал всё это время, стремясь к чему-то, — пускается в рассказ Бен, — но точно никогда не знал к чему. Я был один, постоянно. Встретившись снова с вами, я будто снова обрёл смысл жизни. Пусть даже он и заключается в борьбе с клоуном-убийцей.

Бен смеётся сам себе. Как в детстве, замечает Эдди.

— Если это мои последние дни, то лучше я проведу их рядом с вами.

Он подходит к Биллу и Майку и хватается на сосуд, вызывая у обоих слабую улыбку. Эдди хлопает себя по лбу в надежде, что ему все это кажется, и его друзья не сходят с ума друг за другом.

— Бев? — спрашивает Билл.

— Да, Бев, скажи что-нибудь! — сердито восклицает Эдди. — Должен быть хотя бы ещё один, блядь, адекват в этой комнате!

Беверли выбрасывает в стоящую около стола урну сигарету и смотрит на них. Вот уж кто наплакался, думает Эдди, и верит, что подруга сейчас сделает осведомительную и отрезвляющую речь.

Он ошибается.

— Вы вроде выросли, постарели, а говорите, как мальчишки, начитавшиеся своих комиксов, — она смеётся, и Эдди смотрит на неё, как на сумасшедшую. И она туда же? — Майк, если ты говоришь, что вера и сила духа помогут нам победить Оно, то я буду верить за двоих, если понадобится.

Беверли также касается сосуда, подтверждая свое участие в суицидальной миссии. Эдди устало проходится ладонями по лицу — он остался совсем один.

— Эдди? — обращается к нему Бен.

— Мы не б-б-будем тебя п-принуждать, — говорит Билл.

— Ритуал — наш последний шанс, и риски огромные, — поясняет Майк.

— Эй, это я говорю тут о чертовых рисках! — взрывается Эдди. — Я лично не буду оплакивать Дерри. В смысле, мы все ненавидели этот ёбаный город.

— Но есть и другие люди, — встревает Беверли.

— Которые и так умирают каждый день по разным причинам!

Тут Эдди замечает, что на него снова все уставились. Ему не приходит в голову, что именно он сказал не так. Не что, а как.

— Давай ты н-не будешь говорить, к-к-как Ричи, — произносит Билл.

Эдди снова чувствует себя неловко.

— Я виноват в том, что этот придурок прав?

— Неизвестно, что будет, если Оно захватит Дерри целиком, — вклинивается в разговор Майк. — Это уже влияет на город. И если Оно поглотит его в этом цикле, то переключится и на другие города. Страны. Континенты.

Снова все молчат и смотрят куда-то в другую сторону. Эдди знает, что им необязательно таращиться на него всякий раз, когда он вспоминает Ричи (до сих пор не понимая, почему они, так делают), и когда ему нужно принять решение.

Эдди мог бы тоже вскрыть себе вены в ванной или взять верёвку с табуреткой, но у него никогда не хватит духу прервать свою жизнь. Ему всё ещё хочется жить. Он хочет найти Ричи и высказать ему в лицо всё, что думает. Высмеять за трусость и дать по его кудрявой башке за побег. Ради этого торжества Эдди почти готов рискнуть. Но страх по-прежнему сковывает до паралича.

— Мне надо подумать. Мне надо на свежий воздух, — говорит он и уходит.

***

Эдди, кажется, забыл, что уже осень, и он застёгивает молнию на кофте повыше. На улице очень тихо. Сверчки потрескивают всё реже, улица постепенно затихает, а воздух и вовсе застыл. Даже листик на дереве не шелохнется.Он бродит по двору возле библиотеки, спрятав замёрзшие руки в карманы джинс. Эдди думает, что это не осенний холод. На календаре сентябрь, а они далеко не в самой северной точке США. У него два варианта: или же холод является частью влияния Оно на Дерри, или же ему просто страшно. Эдди добавляет в уме вариант «всё вместе».

Внезапно перед ним возникает человек. Его силуэт кажется знакомым, но Эдди боится приблизиться. Кроме клоуна-убийцы в Дерри постоянно болтается всякого рода сброд: рэднеки, хулиганы, маньяки. Он легкомысленно забыл перед поездкой проверить, насколько сменился уровень преступности за почти тридцать лет. Эдди жалеет, что кроме ингалятора, у него в запасе ничего нет.

Когда таинственный человек медленно идёт навстречу, Эдди решается заговорить с ним.

— Вам помочь? — единственное, что приходит ему на ум.

Он не может разглядеть его лицо из-за теней, падающих с деревьев. Эдди направляется к этому силуэту, желая всмотреться, кто перед ним находится. Он сразу определяет, что это мужчина. У кого ж могут быть такие широкие плечи и высокий рост, если не у мужчины? Может и женщины такими бывают, думает Эдди, но такие ему не встречались.

Вдруг человек останавливается.

— Эдди, — раздаётся голос. Знакомый до ужаса.

До боли. До радости.

— Ричи?

Несколько часов прошло с тех пор, как он слышал его в последний раз, и все выстроенные внутри барьеры спали. Эдди хочет убедиться, что это правда — что он снова здесь, и подходит к нему уже решительнее.

— Это правда ты?

Фигура выходит из тени. Ричи весь светится в янтарно-желтых отблесках уличных фонарей.

— Это я, Эдс.

Стоило ему только произнести это, как Эдди сжимает кулак и направляет его в лицо Ричи. Попадает же по его плечу.

— Ау! — Ричи вскрикивает от боли. — Что на тебя нашло? Бешенство?

— На меня нашло?! — Эдди переспрашивает, не веря своим ушам. — Что на меня, блядь, нашло?! Это ты решил свалить из Дерри втихую, мудила!

Ричи потирает место удара на плече, пока Эдди восстанавливает участившееся дыхание, прижимая ладонь к груди.

— Сука, — выругивается он. Самое время сказать то, что он задумал. — Придурок конченый. Грёбаный идиот. Козёл-переросток.

— Я виноват, Эдс, — говорит Ричи, опустив взгляд на землю, но Эдди его прерывает:

— Не зови меня так! Я терпел, сука, все годы своей жизни, а теперь у тебя пожизненное, блядь, вето на эту кличку!

Ричи хватает Эдди за плечи. Его большие длинные пальцы вжимаются в одежду. Несмотря на окружающий холод, Эдди чувствует исходящее от них тепло.

— Я испугался, — оправдывается Ричи. — Я видел клоуна, он… Он угрожал мне, и я не выдержал.

Он притягивает к себе замершего Эдди в объятия.

— Теперь я вернулся, потому что не мог тебя оставить тут одного.

Эдди расслабляется в теплых руках Ричи и делает ответное движение, крепко ухватившись за кожаный материал его куртки.

— Я так зол на тебя, — признаётся он. — Я почти возненавидел тебя.

— Я сам себя возненавидел за свой поступок, — говорит Ричи, прижимая к себе друга поближе.

Эдди отвечает взаимностью. Весь план надрать Тозиеру задницу, или хотя бы настучать по голове, летит в трубу. Обнимать Ричи, обнимать своего лучшего друга, — успокаивает лучше всяких ингаляторов. Это не забота Беверли и волнение Бена, это что-то другое: совершенно незнакомое, и в то же время правильное. Эдди так чувствует.

— Главное, что ты снова здесь, — он утыкается носом в его желтую рубашку, вдыхая остатки одеколона Ричи, прежде чем отстраниться. — Ты должен помочь, Ричи.

— Чем? — интересуется тот.

— Ребята, они… Походу, поехали все кукухой, — Эдди пытается подобрать слова так, чтобы не спугнуть Ричи снова, чтобы он понял. — Майк сказал, что ритуал может не сработать. То есть… Блядь, по-другому никак. Короче, мы можем погибнуть во время ритуала.

Ричи не пятится назад и не делает новой попытки сбежать. Он не отпускает руку Эдди.

— А остальные решили всё равно идти, представляешь? — продолжает тот. — Майк разрыдался, потом Билл сказал, что пойдёт в любом случае, а потом Бен с Бев присоединились. Они всё равно хотят сражаться! Хотя могут быть нахер убитыми!

Ричи всё ещё не сводит с него глаз, и вообще не шевелится. Прям олицетворение спокойствия. Эдди слегка удивляется этой перемене.

— А ты? — с любопытством спрашивает Ричи.

— Что я? — Эдди теряется. — Я ещё ничего не сказал. Бродил тут, пока тебя не встретил.

— Я шел как раз в библиотеку, — говорит Ричи. — Майк же говорил нам там собраться.

— Что нам делать, Рич? — Эдди не замечает, насколько крепко сцеплены их руки. — Я не хочу сражаться. И умирать не хочу!

— И не надо.

Только теперь Эдди чувствует, как больно пальцы Ричи сжимает его руку. Он аккуратно освобождает её и в недоумении спрашивает:

— Что ты говоришь?

— Не надо сражаться, — поясняет Ричи. — Я вернулся за тобой.

Эдди отказывается верить своему идеальному слуху. Не похоже, чтобы Ричи шутил. Это вообще не звучит, как шутка.

— Не понимаю, — повторяет он.

— Мы сваливаем из Дерри вместе, — решительно говорит Ричи, снова хватая Эдди за руку. — Я и ты.

Радость от не слишком долгой разлуки сменяется отчуждением. Эдди ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.

— А как же ребята? — звучит логичный для него вопрос.

— Они сами решили идти в бой, — Ричи пожимает плечами. — Кто мы такие, чтобы их останавливать?

— Наши друзья? — наигранно переспрашивает Эдди, пока пытается высвободить руку из крепкой хватки Ричи. — Нет, Рич. Это звучит по-мудацки.

— Это звучит по-нормальному, Эдди, — тот пытается переубедить его. — Ты ж оцениваешь риски, или что там твоя работа из себя представляет. Какова вероятность, что у нас получится?

— Процентов на двадцать. Или десять, — отвечает Эдди после того, как в очередной раз закатил глаза от шутки касательно его работы.

— Видишь, какой ты у нас умный, — Ричи свободной рукой хлопает его по плечу, а затем удерживает её там. — Поэтому я предлагаю тебе не участвовать в этом отряде самоубийц и нахуй свалить из этого города.

Эдди вспоминает, как они с Ричи были первыми, кто хотел уехать из Дерри сразу же, и если бы Ричи предложил бы ему уехать после нападение Бауэрса, то согласился бы без раздумий. Вот Ричи здесь, стоит напротив и предлагает сбежать вдвоём — почему бы в этот раз и нет? Однако что-то поменялось за эти несколько часов.

Они, постаревший Клуб Неудачников, сидели за одним столом, шутили и смеялись, словно и не было этих двадцати семи лет. Словно они собирались в ресторане каждые выходные, сбегая от своих работ и семей. Беверли и Бен отвезли его в больницу (в то время, как Ричи был уже далеко), хотя у него полный чемодан медикаментов, и он мог справиться с дыркой в щеке сам, наверное. Майк, который готов положить жизнь за город, который по сути ничего ему не дал, и Билл, который легко отказался от шанса вернуться к богатой и успешной жизни, чтобы помочь ему, и отомстить за маленького брата.

Эдди не может вспомнить Джорджи, как бы не пытался, но он знает, насколько он был дорог Биллу. Тот мальчик, на которого на кричал Ричи… Эдди припоминает, что Джорджи был такого же возраста. И тоже был убит Пеннивайзом. У Эдди не было детей, и он никогда их не хотел, как сильно не настаивала Майра. Смерть мальчика ничего не изменила у него внутри. Изменил Билл, который оплакивал этого ребёнка, хоть он его и видел всего пару раз. Воспоминание от его красных глаз и синяками под ними давят на сердце.

Если с Неудачниками что-то случится, Эдди будет их оплакивать, без сомнения. И будет жалеть о том, что не был в тот момент рядом с ними. Вот и ответ.

— Я не знаю, Рич, — Эдди делает вид, что колеблется, хотя решение уже принято. Он будет уверен только тогда, когда переубедит Ричи. — Как мы можем бросить остальных?

— Мы не победим, Эдди, — звучит Ричи с безысходностью. — Я уверен в этом на сто, блядь, процентов, нам не победить.

Эдди начинает поглаживать его спину, волнуясь, что его тоже пробьёт на слёзы. Как он уже понял сегодня, он никакие слёзы не терпит — ни женские, ни мужские.

— Ты напуган, и я напуган. Это нормально, учитывая в какой мы жопе. Но чтобы бросить остальных…

— Что-то мне подсказывает, Эдди, что жертв не избежать, — Ричи снимает очки, чтобы протереть глаза.

— Майк говорил об этом, — не скрывает Эдди. — Или мы убьём Пеннивайза, или он нас. Или он уничтожит весь Дерри.

— Тем более не имею никакого желания сгнить вместе с этим городом. — Ричи надевает очки, и Эдди подмечает, насколько ярко под фонарём блестят его голубые глаза. — Поехали, Эдди.

Эдди уже знает, что если ему не удасться уговорить Ричи остаться, то сам он никуда не поедет. Майк говорил, что сила в их связи. Какой смысл в чёртовом ритуале, если их будет становится меньше?

Но Эдди не может отпустить Ричи так просто.

— Ты должен поговорить с остальными, — он показывает в сторону библиотеки.

— Нет, Эдди, — наперекор отказывает Ричи.

— Может, вместе мы как раз найдем ту самую силу? Бев сказала, что…

— Я не могу, блядь!

— Да почему же нахуй?!

Затем Эдди вспоминает, что Ричи вспоминал о запугиваниях со стороны Пеннивайза. Может, всё крылось в этом? Что такого клоун мог ему показать, чтобы Ричи с такой лёгкостью их бросил? Он намерен это выяснить.

— Чем тебе угрожал Пеннивайз?

— Он сказал, что выдаст мою тайну, — подавленно отвечает Ричи. — Мой маленький, грязный, ёбаный секрет.

— Что же это может быть за секрет, что ты нас вот так бросил? — искренне удивляется Эдди.

Ричи начинает дёргать плечами, а его глаза — метаться в разные стороны.

— Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время…

— Самое подходящее, — не отступает Эдди.

— Эдди, не заставляй меня!

— Значит, я не поеду с тобой никуда!

Сказать это, как оказалось, не так сложно, как Эдди предполагал. Он не задыхается и не чувствует вину. Может, самую малость. Но Эдди понимает, что ему придётся быть грубым с Ричи и дальше, если тот продолжить делать глупости. Также, Ричи должен знать, что Эдди не помчится по первому его зову, если это значит бросить друзей в опасности. С друзьями так не поступают. Даже перед лицом смерти.

— Хорошо, я скажу тебе, — Ричи отрывает его от мыслей. — Ты и так меня почти ненавидишь.

— Да что это, блядь, за секрет такой?! — не выдерживает Эдди. — Почему я должен тебя ненавидеть?!

— Потому что я люблю тебя, дебил!!!

Тело Ричи содрогается от его крика. Эдди в ответ замирает; чувствует, будто через его тело пропустили электрический ток. Он больше не слышит треск сверчков и даже собственное дыхание. Ричи любит его? Это и есть его большой секрет? Эдди усмехается, хотя Ричи и не сказал ничего смешного.

— Рич, чувак, я тоже тебя люблю, но разве это… — пытается сказать он, но Ричи не даёт договорить.

— Это не та любовь, Эдди. Другая, — он устало протирает лицо ладонями, а потом прячет их в карманы куртки. — Я люблю Билла, Майка, Бена и Бев. И Стэна любил. Но тебя — больше всех. Типа, как мужчины любят женщин. И наоборот.

Его глаза поблескивают в желтом свете фонарей. Эдди ощущает, как из лёгких постепенно исчезает кислород. Ноги становятся ватными — становится трудно держать равновесие. Эдди не знает, что потрясло его больше: то, что все шутки Ричи про его мать внезапно теряют смысл, или то, что Ричи влюблён в мужчину. В него. Эдди рукой опирается о ближайшую стену. Он хочет присесть, но лавочек по близости нет.

— Я гей, Эдди, — повторяет Ричи.

— Не может быть, — раздаётся ответный шепот.

— И я люблю тебя с тринадцати лет.

— Пиздец просто.

Эдди не выдерживает и опускается на корточки. Закрывает лицо руками, чтобы не видеть Ричи. Не видеть того взгляда, которым он на него смотрел. Как оказалось, уже давно. Эдди спрашивает себя, замечал ли он прежде этот взгляд, полный особого внимания и волнения? Напрашивается очевидный ответ: нет. Или же Ричи хорошо прикрывался своими, так называемыми, половыми победами, или же сам Эдди не обращал на это никакого внимания.

Однако в голове Эдди проявляются картинки из детства. Ричи дёргает его за щеки, называет милым, называет «любовью всей жизни». Это же Ричи Тозиер! Разве из его рта когда-то выходило что-нибудь, кроме шуток? Как можно было подобное воспринимать всерьёз? В тринадцать лет!

— Я забыл об этих чувствах, как забыл о тебе самом, — продолжает говорить Ричи, пока Эдди пытается прийти в себя, — но как только я вернулся в этот проклятый город, все воспоминания вихрем вернулись. И эти чувства… Они не изменились, понимаешь?

Двадцать семь лет, кружит в голове цифра. Спустя двадцать семь лет не просто вспомнить о каких-то чувствах, но и продолжать иметь их. Разве такое возможно, спрашивает себя Эдди?

— Кажется, у меня голова кругом идёт, — произносит он всух.

В глазах скапливается влага, и Эдди тут же стирает её с век. Он достаёт из кармана ингалятор и наполняет лёгкие воздухом. Но легче не становится. Накатившая волна только нарастает. Ричи любит его. Любил все двадцать семь лет. Любил ещё в тринадцать лет. Любил. Любит. Эдди не понимает, отчего его так переполняют эмоции: от потрясения или от внезапности. Расстроен он или, наоборот, рад.

— Я не хотел никому говорить, — признаётся Ричи, на которого Эдди всё ещё не может смотреть. — Я вообще планировал «сидеть в шкафу» до конца своих дней и сосать члены тайком до глубокой старости. Но блядский клоун пригрозил мне, что раскроет мою тайну. Неудачникам. И тебе.

Тут Эдди поднимает лицо, и их взгляды встречаются. Ричи потерянный и напуганный, дрожит как осенний лист, который вот-вот свалится с дерева. Он держит руки в карманах и вжимается в свои широкие плечи в надежде спрятаться. Эдди понимает, что с тех пор, как они приехали в Дерри, Ричи постоянно держал руки в карманах. Насколько сильно он хотел закрыться.

— Ты боялся, что мы возненавидим тебя? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи ничего не говорит. Ответ слишком очевиден. Эдди помнит заголовки старых газет о пропавших мальчиках и молодых юношах, которых находили убитыми в самых тёмных закоулках Дерри за то, что они были слишком близки друг с другом. И сейчас, в, казалось бы, прогрессивное время, когда люди открыто заявляют о своих предпочтениях, совершаются преступления на почве ненависти. Если Эдди не читает эти статьи, то их любит обсуждать Майра со своими подругами. «Не стоит выставлять это на показ», — говорила она.

Вот и Ричи держал это в тайне почти всю свою сознательную жизнь. Однако Эдди чувствует себя немного обиженным.

— Ричи, но мы твои друзья… — он спешит донести свою мысль. Сказать, что они, Клуб Неудачников, всегда примут его, каким бы он ни был. И не смешным, и не знающего мер, и того, кто предпочитает свой пол. Они примут его любым. Как и Эдди.

— Именно поэтому я молчал, — договаривает Ричи, сделав свои собственные выводы. — Хотел, чтобы вы и дальше оставались моим друзьями.

— Приятель, ты должен был рассказать, — настаивает Эдди. Потому что они прежде всего друзья. — Мне хотя бы.

— И что теперь, Эдди? — повышает голос Ричи. — Ты поедешь со мной? Бросишь свою толстуху-жену и будем жить вместе? Будем отсасывать друг другу тайком от общества?

Эдди чувствует, как краснею его щёки и уши. Он не ожидал, что разговор зайдет в подобное русло.

— Такие решения так точно не принимаются, — не найдя, что сказать, отвечает он.

Ричи поднимает Эдди, и они снова встречаются глазами. Невыносимая пытка для Эдди. Жар в лице переходит в тело, и он начинает гореть, особенно там, где его касается Ричи. Что это за ощущения, спрашивает себя Эдди?

— Я знаю, что ты не ответишь мне взаимностью, — говорит Ричи. — Я и не прошу тебя. Но я умоляю: поехали со мной. И выживи.

Тут Эдди вспоминает, что остальные ждут его в библиотеке. Ждут, когда он объявит им о своём решении.

— Рич, это… — пытается сказать он.

— Эгоистично? Да, согласен, — выпаливает Ричи. — Нахуй всех, меня волнует только твоя жизнь.

Его лицо постепенно приближается к лицу Эдди, а руки с плеч поднимаются к шее. Они почти соприкасаются носами.

— Что ты делаешь? — интересуется Эдди, покраснев ещё сильнее.

— Пытаюсь тебя переубедить, — отвечает Ричи и касается его губ своими.

Эдди тратит несколько секунд на то, чтобы осознать происходящую ситуацию. Сначала Ричи уговаривал его сбежать вместе, затем признался в том, что он гей и влюблён в него, а теперь и вовсе целует. Наверное, стоило бы оттолкнуть Ричи, думает Эдди. Не потому что ему противно, а потому что он не давал своего согласия, но ничего не делает, а продолжает стоять и чувствовать на себе губы Ричи.

Они сухие, потрескавшиеся; щетина Ричи противно царапается, но Эдди не отталкивает Ричи и позволяет целовать себя дальше. Признание Ричи, жар и новые ощущение вскруживают ему голову, и он, сам того не замечая, тянет руки к талии Ричи и притягивает его к себе поближе. Он чувствует, как большие и мягкие ладони ласкают его лицо, а также то, что язык Ричи пытается раскрыть его губы своим напором. Эдди, не задумываясь, позволяет ему сначала ухватить зубами его нижнюю губу, а затем — проникнуть языком к нему в рот.

Целоваться с Ричи приятнее, чем с Майрой. Эдди не может это объяснить, но хочет ощущать это как можно дольше. Они прижимаются друг к другу сильнее, хотя между ними нет и миллиметра расстояния. Эдди хочет закинуть ногу на бедро Ричи, словно девчонка, если это только позволит почувствовать Ричи ещё больше. Поцелуй разрывается, когда обоим начинает не хватать воздуха. Эдди чувствует разочарование, но недолго, так как Ричи по-прежнему прижимает его к себе, устроив свою голову у него на плече.

— Каково целоваться с мужчиной, Эдди? — спрашивает Ричи, поглаживая его спину. Эдди готов поклясться, что чувствует, как он улыбается. — Понравилось?

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — он отвечает честно. — Это было необычно.

— Хочешь еще?

Он тихо хихикает про себя, и Эдди это немного веселит. Неужели Ричи настолько счастлив, что он позволил себя поцеловать? И ведь он ответил ему! Эдди не думал ни о чем в тот момент, и он не жалеет о случившемся. Им, наверное, предстоит поговорить об этом, но сейчас можно насладиться моментом.

Большие руки Ричи обнимают его так сильно, что почти сдавливают его.

— Ричи, ты сильно сжимаешь меня.

— Хочешь ещё, Эдди?

Это не голос Ричи. Он высокий, звонкий, ядовитый. Эдди бросает взгляд на отражение в одном из окон и приходит в ужас. Его здоровая щека вымазана в белом гриме, а на губах размазана красная краска. Кожаный материал куртки Ричи больше не ощущается; вместо него неприятная на ощупь шероховатая ткань. Эдди окидывает взглядом фигуру в клоунском костюме и отталкивает её со всех сил.

— Вот блядь! — выкрикивает он, попячиваясь назад.

Смех Пеннивайза режет его слух.

— Тебе понравились поцелуйчики твоего дружка? — ехидно спрашивает он.

— Где Ричи, ты мерзкая тварь?! — выкривает в ответ Эдди.

— Он далеко, — отвечает клоун с улыбкой, демонстрируя свои острые зубы. — Он уже так далеко, что не услышит, как ты и твои друзья будут молить о помощи.

Эдди не хочет верить в то, что ему пришло в голову. Эта мысль приносит больше боли, чем нож Бауэрса, усовершенное им убийство или весть о скорой смерти.

— Ты убил его? — Эдди не может не спросить.

Пеннивайз хохочет ещё сильнее, хватаясь руками за живот, поддаваясь впёред, складываясь пополам и хлопая себя по колену. Он откровенно веселится от происходищего.

— Сука, ответь мне!!! — орёт на него Эдди со всей ненавистью.

— Увы, нет, — с демонстративной печалью клоун пожимает плечами. — Но не переживай, Эдди, на том свете вы обязательно встретитесь. И поцелуетесь!

Эдди не знает, как давно под окном библиотеки стоит железная палка. Это, впрочем, не важно. Он хватает её, со всей силой размахивается и бьёт Пеннивайза по лицу.

Клоун падает на землю, и Эдди продолжает колотить по нему железом. Едкий хохот не прекращается, и Эдди целится существу прямо в пасть. Даже с выбитыми зубами и пятнами крови на лице Пеннивайз не прекращает смеяться. Эдди знает, что он издевается над ним, хочет, чтобы он чувствовал себя жалко. Каждый новый удар освобождает его от этого чувства.

— НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ!!! — кричит Эдди так, что надрывается голос. — ЁБАНЫЙ МОНСТР!!!

— Эдди!

Он не слышит, что кто-то зовёт его. Пеннивайз в синяках и ссадниах, весь покрытый кровью, скорчиваясь от якобы боли, торжествуя смеётся. Кажется, он только что сказал, что лежачих не бьют. Следом раздалось громкое лошадиное ржание. Эдди хочет, чтобы он замолчал. Навсегда.

— ЁБУЧИЙ КЛОУН!!!

— Эдди, перестань!

Чьи-то крепкие руки оттягивают Эдди назад, но он сопротивляется изо всех сил, чтобы забить Пеннивайза, пока тот не перестанет издавать какой угодно звук.

— Я ТЕБЯ, ГАД, СВОИМИ РУКАМИ УБЬЮ!!!

— ЭДДИ!!!

Женский крик оказывает на него эффект. Эдди моргает пару раз и видит перед собой плачущую Беверли. Она держит его в своих тёплых ладонях. Эдди не сувствует в своей руке тяжести железа и оборачивается в поисках своего инструмента для битья клоунов-убийц. Тут он понимает, что палку у него забрал Билл, пока его самого под руки держал Майк. Бен держит в руках сумку Майка и со страхом наблюдает за происходящим.

— Где он? — интересуется Эдди.

На палке были следы крови. Клоун не мог далеко от него убежать.

«Я ранил его. Я ранил его!» — повторял про себя Эдди как сумасшедшую мантру.

— Кто он? — спрашивает Билл.

— Пеннивайз, — Эдди искренне удивляется. Неужели они не видели? — Он был здесь! Он притворялся Ричи!

Беверли со слезами стирает салфеткой грим и краску с его лица. Эдди видит под собой куст с какими-то неизвестными ему красными ягодами. Силы окончательно покидают его, и он падает на мягкую траву.

— Я думал, он вернулся, — Эдди не может сдержать слёзы. Какая разница, что подумают другие? Ему нужно было выплакаться. — А это оказался… Чертов клоун!

Он сжимает пучок травы, злостно вырывает его и с яростью бьёт кулаком о черную землю.

— Ненавижу его!!!

Никто из Неудачников не останавливает его от криков и рыданий. Никто не задумывается о том, что что-то из живущих поблизости людей могу вызвать полицию, и у них снова будут проблемы. Все заочно решают дать Эдди возможность выплеснуть эмоции.

Потому что Неудачники уже давно всё поняли.

— И Ричи, блядь, ненавижу! — говорит навзрыд Эдди. — Он должен был остаться с нами! И разгребать это дерьмо с нами!

Он чувствует, как его окутывает тепло рук Беверли, поэтому позволяет ей обнять себя. Рядом на траву садятся Бен, Майк и Билл. Каждый из них касается Эдди: гладит по спине, берёт за руку,

— Вдруг Ричи уже мёртв? — Эдди охватывает дрожь. — Вдруг смерть его настигла за пределами Дерри?

— Мы не можем знать наверняка, — отвечает Майк, но в его голосе нет уверенности.

— Клоун мог блефовать, Эдди, — пытается его успокоить Билл.

— Я думаю, с Ричи все в порядке, — говорит Беверли, и её речь напоминает Эдди чистый ручеёк, омывающий и успокаивающий. — Мы бы почувствовали, если бы его не было в живых. Я бы знала.

Она помогает Эдди подняться с земли, и за ней поднимаются остальные.

— Эдди, что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает Билл.

Вопрос, на который всё равно придётся отвечать. Эдди уже давно определился с ответом. Даже иллюзия Ричи не смогла его переубедить.

— Что я буду делать? — переспрашивает Эдди, нервно усмехаясь. — После того, как этот монстр превратил себя в Ричи? Запудрил мне мозги и почти заставил меня совершить то, о чем я бы жалел до конца своих дней?! Пусть даже эти дни и оказались бы короткими.

Он смотрит на каждого из друзей: на заплаканную Беверли, на уставшего Билла, на волнующегося Бена и накапливающего рещительность Майка; и полностью принимает тот факт, что не бросит их. Даже если он умрёт, он хочет быть рядом с друзьями.

«Неудачники всегда держатся вместе», — проносится в его мыслях.

— Я не могу так поступить, — решительно сообщает Эдди. — Не могу вас бросить вас.

— Значит, идём? — обращается к нему Майк, принимая сумку из рук Бена.

— Да, — Эдди забирает у Билла железную палку в кровавых или ягодных пятнах, ведь теперь уже разницы нет. Он собирается использовать её как оружие. И свою ярость. — Убьём ёбаного клоуна!


	4. Глава 4

Острые верхушки деревьев врезаются в темнеющее небо. Кроваво-красное солнце медленно скрывается за ними на горизонте. Глаза Ричи слипаются от усталости всю дорогу из Дерри, хотя ему казалось, что должно было стать легче. Он больше не слышит противную песню клоуна, но огромный груз тяжести то ли страха, то ли совести, крепко давит ему на голову и плечи.

Ричи в пути несколько часов, а дорога так и тянется бесконечной линией вдаль. Последняя табличка гласила, что до Бангора оставалось несколько сотен километров, поскольку город находится не так уж далеко от Дерри, но Ричи следует завалявшейся в бардачке скомканной карте. О помощи ГПС и интернета пришлось забыть, как только он начал ехать через лес в надежде срезать путь.

В машине душно, несмотря на приоткрытые окна и резко врывающийся через них ветер. Ричи не может выпустить руль, остановить машину, вдохнуть свежего воздуха и попытаться словить где-нибудь поблизости интернет-сеть, чтобы выбраться из лесного лабиринта. Окружающий лес пугает его своей широтой и темной гущей. Всё за пределами Дерри кажется не менее жутким, чем сам Дерри. За всю дорогу Ричи уже несколько раз жалел о своем решении и хотел повернуть обратно, но его руки по-прежнему плотно сжимают руль, а нога давит на газ, поднимая стрелку на спидометре.

Всю дорогу Ричи бурчит себе под нос о том, что он всё сделал правильно. Своя жизнь дороже чужой, и прочие мысли, присущие той половине мозга, которая отвечала у него за эгоизм. Мысль о Неудачниках тем не менее не покидала Ричи, как сильно он не старался её отбросить. С тех пор, как они разошлись искать «артефакты» для непонятного ему ритуала, прошло полдня, а единственным человеком, которого он видел в последний раз, был Бен. Добрый и наивный Бен, который легко повёлся на его слова.

Ричи пытается представить себе, вглядываясь в растерзанное верхушками деревьев, почти спрятавшееся солнце, насколько сильно может разозлиться Бен. Будучи мальчишкой тихим и приметным, только благодаря своим пухлым щекам и животу, именно он первым направил свою ярость на Бауэрса, когда тот оскорбил Беверли. Ричи усмехается. Вот уж кто в самом деле проявит всю свою ярость, так это Беверли, особенно, когда Бен поделится с ней новостями самым эмоциональным способом.

Ричи знает, что должен чувствовать себя ужасно, и ему где-то это аукается, когда в мыслях он смеётся над тем, как Бен и Беверли с криками, недовольством и матом, по большей части со стороны Беверли, рассуждают о том, какой он мерзавец и трус. И как к ним присоединяется Эдди, который громче их в несколько раз, а Биллу и Майку остаётся только наблюдать это и думать над своими дальнейшими судьбами. Ричи с тяжестью вздыхает, когда осознаёт, что ни разу не задумался об Эдди с того момента, как табличка с надписью: «До встречи в Дерри» осталась позади.

Не так. Он не позволял себе задумываться.

«Ричи, а как же Эдди? Ты оставишь его одного?»

Голос Бена волнительный, аж до тошноты беспокоящийся. Его глаза, такие понимающие, словно они знали обо всём, вызывают раздражение куда большее, чем оленьи глаза Эдди. Он-то, в отличии от Бена, ни о чём не догадывается.

— Уже поздно об этом думать, — говорит себе Ричи и смотрит на экран лежащего в бардачке телефона.

Красные и оранжевые отблески солнца растворяются в наступивших сумерках. Близится ночь. Ричи выключает осточертевшую музыку в плеере и набирает скорость, усиливая звук мотора сплошь и вокруг себя.

Словно назло, его мозги включают кнопку, отвечающую за непрошенные мысли, и вот Ричи не может не думать о том, чем сейчас Эдди занимается в Дерри. Может он в унисон с Беном перемывает ему кости, при этом выкидывая такие слова, от которых здоровяк Бен придёт в смятение. Или ругается на Беверли, выкуривающую какую-то-там подряд сигарету. Или срывает злость на Билла, или достаёт чем-нибудь Майка, или просто заперся в своем номере, чтобы побыть одному. А может он решил поступить так же, как и он, то есть Ричи — взял и уехал из Дерри к своей любимой жене-толстушке.

Однако Ричи не может не чувствовать сожаление. Он начинает смеяться, и так сильно, что в уголках глаз среди образовавшихся морщин выступают капельки слёз. Совесть перед остальными заглушить куда легче, ведь он не знал всех этих людей до сегодняшнего дня, но с Эдди всё не так. С Эдди всегда всё было не так.

Они могли еще тогда уехать вдвоем, прямо из «Нефритового Востока», пусть на разных машинах, и Ричи сейчас не оставался бы наедине со своей трусостью вперемешку с желанием избежать смерти от рук клоуна-убийцы или каких-нибудь местных гомофобов. Поехал бы Эдди к себе в Нью-Йорк, на своей большой черной машине, но Ричи бы знал, что он точно жив и здоров.

_Почему мы так не поступили с самого начала?_

«Поздно уже», — говорит ему внутренний голос, и он ему повинуется.

Имеет ли Ричи теперь право вообще знать, где сейчас Эдди и что с ним происходит. Он со злорадством усмехается собственному отражению в зеркальце машины. Ответ очевиден.

«Ты оставишь его одного?» — переспрашивает голос Бена.

— Я уже оставил его одного, — обреченно отвечает Ричи, вытирая кожаным рукавом куртки скопившуюся влагу в глазах.

Впереди на обочине виднеется некое подобие бензоколонки. Ричи радуется словно ребенок, увидевший долгожданный магазин игрушек. Он не удосужился проверить бак своего авто перед поездкой. Трудно помнить о таких вещах, когда в голове лишь одна мысль: «Бежать!». К тому же, это первый объект на всей дороге, который не был высоким деревом. Да и противное урчание живота говорит о том, что нужно бы съесть какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы эти шумы прекратились.

На заправочные станции, у которых Ричи привык останавливаться, эта ветхая хижина, как он называет ее про себя, разглядев поближе, совершенно не похожа. Только пара-тройка колонок прямо возле нее говорят о том, что тут можно подзаправиться. Над дверью здания висит табличка с почти полностью стертыми буквами. Ричи не может прочитать названия, даже приблизив очки еще ближе к глазам, но догадывается по наставленным продуктам на подоконниках, что это еще и продуктовый магазин. Он останавливает машину напротив одной из колонок и выходит наружу.

Свежий воздух кружит голову и освежает мозги. Прорывающиеся сквозь щели окон автомобиля потоки ветра не могут сравниться с умиротворяющим запахом лесной рощи, хвои и поздних сумерек. Ричи вдыхает полной грудью и пьянеет от этого аромата.

— Полный бак, — замахнувшись в сторону машины говорит Ричи сидящему на бордюре мужичку в запятнанной чем-то красным куртке, который поначалу не обращает никакого внимания на постояльца.

Тот с неохотой опускает бутылку с пивом на землю и поднимается, даже не подняв кепку с лба, и направляется к автомобилю. Сам Ричи ожидает, что заправщик окажется пьяницей, который разведет единственного за несколько дней, или может недель, постояльца на деньги, чтобы купить на них еще больше пива.

— Бля, так у тебя тут почти полный, — хрипя произносит он, заглядывая в бак.

Слава богу, трезвый, думает Ричи, однако бдительность терять не стоит. Трезвый заправщик хитрее и пронырливее пьяного.

— Впереди долгая дорога, — бросает он и достает из кармана пачку сигарет.

Хватит с него свежего воздуха. А привыкать к хорошему Ричи не привык. Вот так каламбур. Курить ему и так хочется, уже давно. В машине он никогда не курит, а останавливаться посреди огромного и пугающего леса не хотелось и не моглось. Небольшой огонек воспламеняется, и вот Ричи вдыхает еще более опьяняющий запах качественного и дорогого табака. Хвоя и сумерки слишком хороши для него.

— Лицо твое очень знакомое, — говорит мужичок, подходя к Ричи вплотную и приглядываясь к нему.

— Меня разыскивает полиция? — спрашивает Ричи, опячиваясь назад. — Моя физиономия уже развешена на каждом дереве в этой чертовой глуши?

Мужчина убирает кепку со лба и усмехается. У него не хватает передних зубов, и те, что не почернели, отвратительно желтые. Ричи вдыхает новую порцию табака, дабы прогнать непрошенную ассоциацию. Ведь такие желтые зубы он видел раньше только у одного человека. Существа.

— Шутки шутишь, — заправщик также хрипло смеется, как и говорит. — Я, бля, тебя узнал. Ты тот самый комик.

— Тот самый? — Ричи изображает удивление. — Нас, знаешь ли, очень много комиков в индустрии развлечения.

— Который несмешно шутит.

— А таких еще больше.

Ричи видит застывшее изумление в глазах мужичка и едва сдерживает улыбку. Он прикладывает сигарету к губам, заглушая нарастающий смех. Вот уж чего ему не хватало в Дерри, так это насмехаться над реднеками и всяким сбродом, но в Дерри никто не мог похвастаться пониманием всех тонкостей юмора. Вместо аплодисментов и ответного смеха лишь кулаки и угрозы расправы.

Мужичок, встряхнув головой, приходит в себя и возвращается к начатому разговору:

— Я видел тебя, бля, по телику. На последнем концерте ты забыл свою шутку.

Ричи ничего не говорит, просто выпускает дым в его сторону, целясь в лицо. Он часто видел в детстве, как крутые герои из фильмов выпускали табачный пар прямо обидчику в лицо. Как же это круто, думал юный Ричи. Но табачное облако пролетает мимо физиономии заправщика, пока тот таращится на Ричи, словно он какая-то знаменитость. Ах да, конечно, думает он и снова затягивается.

— Здесь можно перекусить? —спрашивает Ричи, игнорируя всё сказанное заправщиком ранее.

— Зайди внутрь, еще открыто, — тот махает в сторону хижины-дома-магазина.

Ричи подходит ближе, чтобы заглянуть на витрины. Судя по тому, что столько еды выставлено на оконных витринах, это весь имеющийся в здешней глуши ассортимент. На половину выкуренная сигарета летит в урну. Ричи берет с витрины пачку чипсов и неизвестную ему соду, заходит внутрь магазина и оставляет на пустом прилавке двести долларов.

Возвращаясь к своей машине, Ричи замечает, что мужичок уже заправляет его машину, поглядывая на счетчик и тарабаня по нему пальцем.

— Так откуда едешь, комик, бля? — интересуется он, бегая глазами туда-сюда и хрипло посмеиваясь.

Ричи не обращает внимания на неприятный смех заправщика, вернее пытается не обращать, бросает пачку чипсов и бутылку содовой на пассажирское кресло через окно и достаёт еще одну сигарету. За запас табака волнения точно не было. В пачке еще много, не то что до Бангора, до самого Лос-Анджелеса хватит.

— Из Дерри, — отвечает он равнодушно.

— Дерри? — заправщик, кажется, искренне удивляется. —А что ты там, бля, забыл?

Ричи не долго думает над ответом и говорит первое, что приходит ему в голову:

— Встреча выпускников.

— Мудрое решение уезжать из города сейчас. Там такое, бля, происходит в последнее время. Таких, как ты, могут запросто убить.

Ричи ловит на себе пристальный взгляд заправщика, и ему становится не по себе. Он убирает упавшую на лоб прядь, чувствуя выступивший пот на коже.

— В смысле? — произносит он, пытаясь остановить нарастающее в голосе волнение.

Заправщик снова смеется, продолжая стучать пальцем по стеклу счетчика. Какой же мерзкий смех, подмечает про себя Ричи. Хуже только у Пеннивайза.

— Молодых, полных сил, энергии, — заправщик ярко жестикулирует, пытаясь спародировать непонятно что, отчего Ричи чувствует себя еще больше неловко. — Успешных, бля. Этот городишко и к своим не сильно приветлив. Слышал, бля, не так давно парень умер. Его избили и вырвали сердце.

Рука Ричи, которая подносит сигарету к губам для очередной затяжки, застывает в воздухе. Заправщик говорит столь жуткую новость так спокойно, словно такое происходит каждый день. Хотя речь же шла о Дерри. Ричи больше удивляется, что пока он был в городе, никто их них не слышал об этом случае. Может, Майк и говорил что-то, но он прослушал. Как всегда, был занят более важными делами: думал о том, как сбежать, как достать Эдди, как поиздеваться над Неудачниками, как быть поближе к Эдди, о неприятных воспоминаниях детства или о неприятных мыслях об отказе Эдди.

Круговорот мыслей в голове Ричи Тозиера. Не голова, а сплошная головоломка.

— Это… Ужасно, — всё, что может сказать он в ответ на новость.

Мужичок достаёт заправочный ключ из бака, и Ричи протягивает ему сто долларов, даже не глядя на цифру на счетчике. В итоге, он расщедривается, давая понять заправщику, что сдачи Ричи не надо, что ему, заправщику, надо на что-то жить посреди леса. Ему же привозят все эти продукты и выпивку откуда-то? Ричи смеется сам над собой. Какой прилив доброты и щедрости, в нужное время и нужном месте.

Возможно, он, Ричи, гораздо хуже, чем Пеннивайз.

— Выпьешь? — заправщик протягивает ему непонятно откуда взявшуюся бутылку пива.

— За рулем же, — напоминает Ричи, открыв дверцу к водительскому сидению.

Мужичок заливается хриплым гоготом:

— Ах да, бля, и забыл уже, — он почти ржет, как лошадь, показывая отвратительно желтые зубы.

Ричи плюхается на водительское сидение и заводит мотор автомобиля, как вдруг заправщик кладет пальцы на поднимающее стекло. Ричи замечает необычно длинные и подранные ногти. Разве можно так запустить, спрашивает он себя. Разве так бывает у людей?

— Приезжай еще, — мужичок приветливо улыбается во всю челюсть. — Здесь бывает весело. Очень весело.

Окно машины поднимается, и Ричи уже не слышит опьяневшее хриплое ржание заправщика, необычно высокое для его голоса. Он по-прежнему стоит у заправки, прижимает к себе бутылку с пивом и продолжает смеяться, выпятив желтые глаза. Ричи не хочет думать о том, что этот заправщик мог быть и не человеком вовсе. За ним поднимается пыль, когда он в спешке покидает заправку.

Ночь наступила быстро, и Ричи включает фары с обеих сторон автомобиля. Он быстро съедает чипсы, устраивая на соседнем кресле беспорядок. По пути думает, что, может, и стоило взять пива у заправщика. Кого он может сбить, когда вокруг ни одной живой души? Ни одного звука. Даже ветра слышно не было. Словно параллельное измерение или другая реальность.

Дорога продолжает тянуться к по-прежнему дальнему горизонту. Ричи не знает, куда ехать дальше. Следовать карте он не видит больше смысла. Никаких табличек или знаков — один сплошной лес и сплошная тьма. Ему трудно различить, где заканчиваются деревья и начинается небо. Сильнее пугает только тишина, поэтому мотор снова становится громче, в плеере снова играет какая-то песня, а стрелка на спидометре поднимается к отметке выше. Некоторое время он едет с такой большой скоростью, что не сразу приходит мысль, что столь быстрая езда не приведет его к Бангору быстрее, а столкновение случится если не с клоуном-убийцей, то со стволом одного из деревьев или с дорожным знаком. И Ричи замедляется.

Спустя десять или двадцать минут он не выдерживает и останавливается посреди дороги. Тишина вокруг пугает куда больше, чем все чудовища, которые могут прятаться в темноте. Их приближение хотя бы можно услышать. Ричи выходит из машины, достает сигарету из пачки и зажигает ее. Дым от затяжки растворяется в воздухе прямо перед ним. Несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо признаков ветра, становится холодно, и Ричи застегивает куртку до самой конечной точки. Одна рука по привычке в кармане, другая держит сигарету, но тепло от горящего огонька не идет. Или же Ричи его просто не чувствует. Табак больше не успокаивает его.

Вдруг ему приходит мысль, что, может, он уже мертв. Заправщик раскусил его, кто он есть на самом деле, убил на почве ненависти, а теперь он едет по черному и холодному лесу, словно это его чистилище, в поисках то ли рая, то ли ада. Может, заправщиком всё это время был Пеннивайз, и он, Ричи, попался в его смертельную ловушку. Может, это всё сон, который достаточно затянулся, и как только Ричи найдет выход, он проснется. Окажется в своей квартире, в огромной постели, позвонит Стиву и сообщит ему о новом шоу или интервью. Стоило бы попросить у всевышнего более приятный сон, но Ричи уже давно не ходил в церковь, лет так тридцать точно. Он хочет посмеяться, но все его шутки сейчас один сплошной пессимизм. Что он вообще делает в этой карьере, если он больше не чувствует себя смешным?

Мысли затягивают, сгущаются как тучи в голове Ричи, образуя бессвязный поток. Он проклинает себя за то, что отказался от пива. Возможно, на заправке было кое-что и покрепче, но он уже никогда не узнает. Теперь ни алкоголь, ни что-либо другое не поможет Ричи уйти от этих навязчивых мыслей. Впервые за долгое время он остаётся с ними наедине. Вокруг по-прежнему тихо. Ветер не дует, листья не шелестят, сверчки в траве не стрекочут. Мертвая тишина.

Ричи проводит рукой по взмокшему лбу, докуривая сигарету. Нужно ехать дальше. Ехать куда-нибудь. В Бангор или обратно в Дерри. Нельзя оставаться на месте, когда из-за любого угла может наброситься чудовище: с зубами, когтями или белым гримом на лице. Ричи догадывается, что никто из Неудачников на самом деле не знает, насколько силен может быть Пеннивайз. Кто знает, может и целый штат Мэн находился под его цирковым колпаком?

Ричи смеется. Это не смешно. Это что-то похожее или на истерику, или сумасшествие. Вот какова расплата за предательство.

**Как далеко ты зайдешь, Ричи? Как далеко убежишь?**

Среди вихря мыслей слышится голос. У него знакомые интонации, едкий и шипящий. У Ричи все застывает внутри, а по телу пробегают мурашки. Он оборачивается, но, как и ожидалось, никого рядом не видно. Потушенная сигарета летит куда-то в сторону, сам Ричи возвращается на водительское сидение авто и кладёт руки на руль. Ему нужно что-то ощущать в руках. Наверное, самого себя сначала.

**От страха далеко не уйдешь.**

Ему шепчут слова на ухо, но ведь в машине он один, сколько бы Ричи не оборачивался и не смотрел в окна. Его посещает мысль набрать самую высокую скорость и ехать, ехать, ехать, ехать, пока не врежется во что-нибудь, и его муки закончатся.

**Уйти из жизни легче, не правда ли?**

Теперь ему чудится смех. Отвратительный гогот, издевающийся и презирающий. Ричи вспоминает Стэна, кусочки бумаги в печенье и роковое послание о человеке, которого даже не помнит. О дорогом когда-то человеке. Ричи представляет себе Стэна в ванне, наполненной красной водой. Так ведь говорила Бев? Он сделал это с собой в ванне. Ричи не помнит лицо Стэна и пытается вспомнить его детские черты. Воображение приводит его не в ту сторону, и вот он видит в кровавой ванне себя самого.

— **Ты уже думал об этом, да**? — голос продолжает издеваться. — **Столько секретов** …

Ричи сдергивает с себя очки и силой давит ладонями по глазам. Это ужасное зрелище. Он еще помнит рыдания жены Стэнли в телефоне Беверли. Она этого не заслужила. Стэн этого не заслужил. Ричи хочет сказать о себе то же самое, но не может. Слишком большой грех взвалил на себя.

**Они все умрут. Все, понимаешь?**

Едкие интонации голоса вызывают новый приступ мурашек и холода. Он протягивает слова медленно, растягивает их, чтобы Ричи слышал их как можно дольше. И страдал. Чтобы страшное осознание не отпускало его.

А потом добавляет то, что Ричи не хотел был услышать никогда:

**И Эдди тоже.**

— Только не он, — Ричи прикрывает рот рукой в надежде, что истерический крик не выйдет наружу. — Только не он. Только не он.

Он делает несколько попыток завести машину, но ничего не получается, в итоге бьет руками по рулю и кричит в ответ на злобное гоготание. Выплеснув эмоции, Ричи обессиленно падает на спинку сидения и запрокидывает голову вверх. Он больше не хочет видеть Стэна и еще больше не хочет представлять себе смерть Эдди. Но благодаря ему шансы Эдди вернуться домой ничтожно малы, практически равны нулю, почти полностью. Майк им говорил держаться вместе, а они умрут все по одиночке. Почему по одиночке, одумывается Ричи, когда он сам обрёк себя на одиночество в побеге.

Голос кружит над ним невидимым потоком и не оставляет Ричи в покое.

— **Я сожру их всех** , — заявляет нечто. — **Съем их сердца вместе с их страхами. А потом проглочу этот жалкий городишко. Вместе с теми, кого ты любишь**.

Проходит время, неизвестно сколько, и Ричи больше не слышит голос. Ему без разницы, был ли это Пеннивайз, или еще одно опасное сверхъестественное существо, ведь не так уж это и важно. Суть проста и ему понятна. Выводы делать уже поздно.

Он во всём виноват, и теперь из-за этого умрут другие.

«‎‎Да люди умирают каждый день!» — вспоминаются собственные слова.

Сколько раз Ричи думал об этом, стоило только приблизиться вплотную и почувствовать на себе леденящий холод и ужас, его жизнь внезапно стала ему дорога. Не смешно ни разу. Ирония никогда не бывает смешной.

Ричи смотрит в зеркальце и ловит в нём истощенный взгляд. Кажется, за эти несколько часов мешки под его глазами увеличились, а морщин стало еще больше, поэтому он и чувствует себя стариком в сорок лет. А сейчас еще и сумасшедшим стариком, который так и не решил, чего ему больше хочется. Жизнь он выбирает, или то, другое? О чём никогда не хочется говорить, но что есть и вполне реально.

Пока Ричи стоит посреди дороги и продолжает разгружаться в собственных страхах и сомнениях, в Дерри тоже давно наступила ночь, и город погрузился в столь же мертвую тишину. На одной из улиц собираются тени и кошмары, а из-под земли доносятся завывания и хохотания.

Луна на небе так и не появилась. 


	5. Глава 5

Они не сразу отправляются на Нейболт Стрит. Каждый из них негласно решает вернуться в гостевой дом «Дерри». В последний раз. Эдди думает, что во всей этой сверхъестественной атмосфере города они начали передавать мысли друг другу телепатически. А может, это та самая связь, о которой говорил Майк? Которая поможет им одолеть Пеннивайза? Он хочет в неё верить, в её существование, но разум по привычке приводит всё к логике, анализу и скептицизму. Даже наличие клоуна-убийцы, который может принимать любую форму, не может заставить Эдди поверить в их прочные узы. Двадцать семь лет прошло, напоминает он себе.

В «Дерри Таун-Хаус» по-прежнему никого из обслуживающего персонала нет, и никто из Неудачников уже не удивляется этому факту. Билл говорит о том, что с их общим капиталом они запросто смогут выкупить гостиницу. Бен шутит о том, что мог бы провести здесь реновацию. Майк рассказывает, каким образом мог бы приглашать сюда посетителей и гостей города, правда, их будет немного, может быть, пара человек. Беверли веселится, пока Эдди молча наблюдает за их вымученными попытками разрядить обстановку. Если бы тут был Ричи, он бы придумал что-то остроумное, думает он. Может и тупое, но по-настоящему смешное.

Билл звонит своей жене. Эдди слышит, проходя мимо его номера, как он мило называет её «Оди», как просит быть поосторожнее на съёмках и пытается объяснить, почему он заикается. Учитывая, что они напрочь всё забыли о Дерри и о своём детстве, Одра Филлипс и не могла предположить, что когда-то её супругу нужны были все силы этого мира, чтобы сказать слово полностью, не заикаясь. Также она вряд ли знала, что у Билла есть трагически погибший младший брат. Он успокаивает свою Одру, даёт обещание поскорее вернуться, которое вряд ли выполнит, и говорит, что любит. Больше для успокоения и чувства безопасности, чем любви, но произносит непринуждённо. Хотя откуда Эдди знать, как звучат слова любви? Он не помнит, какого это говорить «Я тебя люблю», когда об этом не просят.

Эдди заходит в свой номер, окидывает взглядом сложенные на скорую руку два огромных чемодана. Он припоминает, что собирался уезжать с Ричи после «Нефритового Востока». Ричи предложил ему поехать в Бангор. Вместе. У Эдди появляется чувство, словно это было очень давно, а не вчера вечером. Он равнодушно обходит чемоданы стороной и плюхается на кровать.

— Надо позвонить Майре, — говорит он себе, пока набирает нужный номер телефона.

Но на вызов не нажимает.

Эдди без понятия, что говорить жене. Билл — писатель с богатой фантазией, и ему не составит труда придумать для жены отговорку. И он, и Эдди не знают, встретят ли они рассвет завтрашнего дня вместе с другими, но если Билл решил в последние спокойные минуты поговорить с родным человеком и дать ему какую-то надежду, Эдди держит дрожащий палец над кнопкой вызова уже несколько минут, не решаясь отправить звонок. Что говорить Майре? Рассказать о клоуне-убийце, которого они почти убили в детстве, о своих богатых и знаменитых, но давно забытых друзьях, или о несмешном комике, который должен был быть вместе с ними в столь трудное время? Вариантов много, и ни один из них не подойдёт.

Скажи Эдди Майре, что он изменяет ей с кем-то на стороне, всё равно не поверит. Её вера в мужа и его верность была большой и непотопляемой. Так же, как и вера в то, что у него слабое здоровье, а значит без её заботы долго не продержится. Никакой айсберг не потопит этот корабль. А Эдди в это время в ненавистном городе, устаревшем гостевом доме и успевшем запылиться за сутки номере, но чувствует себя немного лучше, чем в отполированной и пропитанной насквозь антисептиком квартире.

— Надо позвонить Майре, — напоминает он себе.

И нажимает на кнопку вызова спустя несколько сбрасываний.

Майра отвечает моментально:

— Эддичка!

Её голос настолько внезапно громкий, что Эдди отводит ухо от телефона.

— Да, дорогая, это я, — он проглатывает образовавшийся ком в горле. — Не кричи, пожалуйста.

— Милый, когда ты вернёшься? — интересуется Майра. Она всегда интересуется, насколько быстро Эдди вернётся домой. К ней.

Эдди понимает. Да, вера его жены в его преданность ей непоколебима. Дело даже не в любви.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает он. — Я правда не могу тебе сказать.

— Эдди, ну так нельзя! — возмущается Майра. — Ты уехал так быстро, не сказав куда и надолго ли. Я не могу не волноваться.

— Конечно, не можешь, — соглашается Эдди. — Ты же слышишь, у меня нормальный голос. Это значит, что со мной всё хорошо.

«Ненадолго», — так и хочется добавить, но Эдди прикусывает себе язык.

— Говорить мне «не волноваться» очень эгоистично с твоей стороны, знаешь ли! — он слышит через телефон, как у жены наворачиваются слёзы. Жалкий приём. Но обычно действенный. — Я здесь совсем одна, ты мне позвонил только через три дня после своего отъезда! Три дня! Раньше ты мне каждый день звонил из командировок. Нельзя так со мной, Эддичка!

Эдди вздыхает и говорит:

— Майра, прошу тебя, успокойся! — он устало протирает лоб. И говорит почти как есть: — Здесь, в Дерри, очень много дел появилось. Всё очень сложно, но исправимо. Как только всё закончится, я тебе позвоню. Обещаю.

Ему хочется услышать слова понимания и поддержки. Пусть даже лестной и фальшивой, но сейчас, когда в затылок дышит холод надвигающихся кошмаров, ему важно знать, что он справится.

_«Ты справишься, дорогой!»_

_«Ты же не подведёшь меня!»_

_«Ты ведь у мамы самый лучший!»_

Эдди в недоумении встряхивает головой. В нём всегда жила надежда, что когда-нибудь мама скажет ему что-то по-настоящему подбадривающее, одобрительное. Что говорит любящий родитель своему ребёнку. Именно по любви. Что чувствуется искренне, что придаёт сил и мотивации, что вызовет желание сделать что-то большое и бесстрашное, и ответить также по любви, а не из чувства долга. Ведь так в любящих семьях происходит.

— Я должен идти.

Тоже самое Эдди искал в Майре всё это время, и теперь он ждёт, когда жена скажет ему, что всё будет хорошо, и он обязательно сделает всё, что нужно, и вернётся домой.

Вместо этого из телефона доносятся слова:

— Скажи, что любишь меня, Эддичка.

Что-то внутри надрывается. Эдди ловит ощущение дежавю вперемешку с разочарованием. Это точно случалось раньше, он не может вспомнить, когда именно, но теперь чувствует себя осточертело, сытым по горло. Оно никогда не было настоящим — то, что связывало их. Пустое, без какого-либо содержания или эффекта. Плацебо. Чушь собачья. Глаза зажмуриваются, а рука сжимает мобильный так сильно, что он мог вполне рассыпаться на куски от его зажатия.

Не это хочет слышать человек, идущий на смерть.

— Прости, — проговаривает он и моментально сбрасывает звонок.

Ему хочется что-нибудь пнуть, разбить, ударить, но чемоданы слишком большие и тяжелые, а Ричи уже далеко за пределами Дерри. Эдди выходит из номера, видит, как Майк заходит к Биллу в комнату, а сам неторопливо спускается на первый этаж. Видимо, этим двоим тоже есть о чем поговорить, размышляет он. Всем охота с кем-то поговорить, и только ему не с кем. Единственный человек, который как бы его семья, думает больше о себе и своём комфорте. А с кем действительно хотелось говорить, может даже и поругаться, того не было рядом.

Вот так проводит свои последние минуты Эдди Каспбрак — самый большой Неудачник на свете.

***

Беверли и Бен сидят в баре. Она наливает им виски в небольшие чистые рюмки. Раз уж в их распоряжение достался бар, они посчитали это хорошей возможностью слегка расслабиться перед решающей битвой. Бен признался, что выпивал иногда, когда стресс на работе давал о себе знать; как легче работается и живется с алкоголем в крови, не забыл пошутить о Ричи, при этом его щёки покрывались румянцем с каждой новой историей. Беверли смотрит на его так и нетронутую рюмку и улыбается. Бен нисколько не изменился за годы. На образовавшихся твердых чертах щёки по-прежнему круглеют от улыбки, а глаза светятся, словно он нашел давно потерянное сокровище.

Они больше говорят, чем пьют. О работе, которая обоим приносит удовольствие, о том, как их детские мечты сбылись, и насколько мир взрослых не похож на детский. Беверли рассказывает об учебе в колледже, своей первой собственной коллекции и первом показе, как боялась оказаться в свете софитов и вспышек фотоаппаратов. Она никогда не мечтала о славе, но любимое дело принесло ей популярность и богатство. Беверли делится мыслью, что это определенная плата за их несчастливое детство.

Затем Бен спрашивает о синяках на её руках.

Беверли наливает себе третью рюмку, кидая взгляд на нетронутый виски Бена, и держит её в руке как спасательный круг. Она ни разу не рассказала о Томе Рогане, но их разговор зашел достаточно далеко, чтобы поделиться и подробностями семейной жизни, пусть даже и неприятными. И Бен воплощает собой опору и доверие, каким она его всегда знала.

— А у тебя есть жена, Бен? — спрашивает Беверли, пока ураган внутри нее успокаивается.

Еще более порозовевший Бен также хватается за рюмку, чем смешит её, и отвечает:

— Да как-то не получилось у меня. Жениться, я имею в виду, — он потирает затылок. — Скорее, не задумывался ни разу. Да и на примете никого не было. А ты же замужем, Бев? Твой муж ведь знает, что ты здесь?

И Беверли рассказывает всё, как есть.

С каждой новой подробностью щёки Бена теряют свою румяную округлость, уступая впалой бледности, а кулаки непроизвольно сжимаются до появления вен на тыльной стороне ладоней.

— А потом я ударила его чем-то тяжелым, — говорит Беверли, не отпуская рюмку. — Даже не помню уже, чем ударила. Помню только, что я сбежала из своего дома в домашнем халате под проливной дождь.

Бен наконец-то выпивает свой виски залпом и протирает рукой бороду, боясь посмотреть ей в глаза. Он едва выдерживал вид её слёз в «Нефритовом Востоке».

— Почему ты раньше?.. — хочет спросить он, но Беверли его опережает:

— Почему я раньше так не сделала? — она слабо смеётся и выпивает содержимое своей рюмки. — Я не могу сказать тебе, Бен. Сама не знаю. Но Майк позвонил, и в этот момент осознала, кто я есть на самом деле. Поняла, с кем я жила всё это время.

Его ладонь лежит на столешнице не так далеко от её руки, но Бен не решается сделать попытку приблизиться даже таким, казалось бы, дружеским жестом. Он крепче сжимает кулак, собирая в нём накопившуюся ярость, которая просвечивается в побелевших на руках костяшках.

— Твой отец был таким же, — выдавливает он из себя.

Беверли с грустью кивает.

— Да. Я забыла и об этом, — по привычке её рука тянется к сигаретам, но в кармане нащупывает опустевшую пачку. Хмыкнув про себя, она говорит: — А теперь я свободна, и вот я здесь.

Дождавшись, когда она закончит предложение, Бен спрашивает:

— Когда ты вернёшься в Нью-Йорк, ты… — слова даются ему так же трудно, как и легко. Такое постоянно случается, когда он говорит с Беверли Марш. — Ты будешь с ним…?

— Вопрос развода однозначен, Бен, — она подтверждает его домыслы. — Будет непросто, но и мне не так уже страшно.

— Клоун-убийца будет пострашнее?

Оба смеются. Потому что это правда, думает про себя Бен.

— Я бы не сказала, — Беверли возвращает бутылку виски обратно на полку. — Люди всё же страшнее. Гораздо страшнее.

Бен понимающе кивает в ответ. Надо как-то продолжить разговор, и ему больше ничего не приходит в голову. Кроме одного.

— Ещё и Ричи непонятно где, — он осматривает свои сдавленные ладони.

— Я пробовала позвонить ему, — отвечает она. — По номеру, который дал Майк, но он не отвечает.

Бен поднимает взгляд, и теперь они смотрят друг на друга. Каждый в ожидании что-то услышать от другого. Слова растворяются в его голове, пока он всматривается в серо-зелёные глаза напротив. Бен ждёт, когда Беверли прервёт молчание, но она также неподвижна. В мёртвой тишине комнаты он может слышать её дыхание. Губы Беверли дрожат, и как бы Бену не хотелось дотянуться до них и поцеловать, понимает, что использование слабости сделает его человеком не лучше Тома Рогана. В итоге он берёт инициативу продолжить разговор на себя:

— Понадеемся, что он просто выпивает в каком-то придорожном отеле. — А потом Бен вспоминает: — Ты же видела нас во снах. Ты видела, как он… Того?

По взгляду Беверли становится ясно, что убрала виски она слишком рано. Для себя, по крайней мере. Сигареты закончились, и собственные страхи заглушить нечем.

— Я видела его на дороге, — она бросает взгляд на окно. — Среди темного, дремучего леса. Он ехал в машине и не останавливался.

— Он, конечно, поступил трусливо, но лишь бы он был жив, — говорит Бен совершенно искренне.

Обида на Ричи уже давно выветрилась, и на её место пришло волнение. Особенно он почувствовал его, когда увидел сидящего на траве Эдди и рыдающего в объятьях Беверли. Ему кажется, что Эдди испытывает то же чувство по отношению к Ричи, что и он к Беверли. Это спрятанное глубоко сокровище, найденное спустя долгое время поисков, и его тут же крадут у тебя под носом. Его же сокровище и так никогда не принадлежало ему.

Бен смотрит на Беверли, на её уставшее лицо и покрасневшие глаза. Он наконец кладёт свою ладонь поверх руки Беверли, легонько держась за её тонкие пальцы. Дружеский жест, не более.

— Мы справимся, Бев, — его серо-голубые глаза искрятся золотом в желтом свете ламп.

Беверли накрывает его руку своими. Она снова так близко, и её дыхание, теперь ровное, он может ощутить на себе. Бен видит её давно ушедшие веснушки.

— Когда ты это говоришь, Бен, я чувствую, что так и будет.

Беверли сцепляет руки так, что ладонь Бена оказывается между ними. Он чувствует, как лицо наполняется жаром.

— Знаешь, когда мы с Биллом поцеловались, — признаётся Беверли, — я думала, что то чувство из детства вернётся. Та любовь… Но мы ничего не почувствовали. Передо мной был просто человек. Когда-то друг. Новый друг. При этом я испытываю такое облегчение, что ничего не зашло дальше.

Она снова смеётся, то ли от неловкости ситуации, то ли под действием алкоголя, но это вдохновляет Бена сделать то, что никогда бы не решился сделать. Вернее, сказать. Слова, которые он хотел сказать двадцать семь лет назад.

— Бев, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать…

— Блядь!

Что-то падает с большим грохотом, и Бен, и Беверли одновременно поворачиваются в сторону шума. Огромная ваза с растением, похожим на пальму, обрушивается на пол и, к удивлению обоих, остаётся целая, пока Эдди пытается переступить через неё, чтобы наконец выйти из-за стены.

— Эдди? — удивляется Бен, резко убирая руку подальше от Беверли.

— Ты подслушивал? — с ехидством спрашивает та.

Поставив кое-как вазу обратно в вертикальное положение и стряхивая с рукавов своей толстовки пыль, Эдди подходит к ним.

— Не хотел мешать вашей милой беседе, — говорит он, поправив повязку на щеке.

— Не хочешь выпить? — предлагает Бен, и Беверли тут же достаёт с полки начатую бутылку виски и одну закрытую с красным вином.

— Спасибо за предлжение, Бен, но, думаю, убивать злобных клоунов легче на трезвую голову, — отвечает Эдди, остановившись рядом с Беном.

— Как скажешь, — Беверли кладёт бутылки обратно на барную стойку и обращается к Бену: — А что ты хотел сказать мне, Бен?

Бен переводит взгляд на Эдди, который уже готов услышать продолжение внезапно подслушанного разговора, задумчиво нахмурив брови. Он усмехается, чем вызывает недоумение у Эдди, и снова берёт Беверли за руку. По-дружески, напоминает он себе.

— Скажу тебе после того, когда мы разделаемся с Пеннивайзом, — говорит Бен. — Это очень важно, и поэтому я постараюсь выжить. Мы выживем, и тогда скажу.

Беверли смущается от его ответа, но отвечает легким рукопожатием.

— Договорились, — она улыбается, и вот они снова не спускают друг с друга глаз.

Эдди хочет спросить, что происходит, но его прерывает спустившийся Билл с Майком позади, который сообщает о том, что им пора отправляться на Нейблот Стрит. Майк раздаёт каждому из них по фонарику, сам берёт сумку с сосудом для ритуала и безделушками, которые являются символами их воспоминаний. Эдди хватает найденную у библиотеки железяку, гордо заявляя, что раз ни у кого нет надлежащего оружия, то он будет обороняться этим. Билл хвалит его, добавляя, что любая вещь может пригодиться им в борьбе. Немного воодушевившись, Неудачники покидают гостевой дома.

Пока они идут по опустевшим улицам, Билл и Майк обсуждают что-то вроде плана действия в случае опасности, но Бен не особо вслушивается. Он провожает взглядом Беверли, которая периодически поднимает голову к ночному небу в поисках звёзд.

— Ты собирался в любви признаваться? — спрашивает Эдди, подойдя к нему ближе и хитро улыбаясь.

К его удивлению, Бен нисколько не смущается.

— Надо же, Эдди. У тебя глаз-алмаз, — спокойно отвечает он.

— Они очень очевидны, эти взгляды, которые ты бросаешь на неё.

Бену забавно от того, как Эдди строит из себя опытного наблюдателя, пытается поддеть его, как он делал это в детстве за компанию с Ричи, но он не собирается оставаться в стороне.

— А сам-то не замечал, что… — И тут же прерывает себя.

Эдди внезапно быстро подбегает к Бену и преграждает ему дорогу.

— Что? Что не замечал? — любопытствует он.

Бен в ответ с улыбкой хлопает его по плечу.

— Тебе я тоже потом скажу, — и идёт дальше по дороге.

Эдди увязывается за ним вдогонку.

— Со мной такая херня не пройдёт, Бен! Давай договаривай!

— Не-а.

— Да ёб твою мать, Бен!

— Потом, Эдди. Всё потом.

***

Дом на Нейболт Стрит ночью кажется более зловещим. В сознании Эдди проносятся видения из прошлого, когда он, тринадцатилетний мальчик, уронил свой ингалятор рядом с этим домой. Острая крыша дома пронзала голубое безоблачное небо. Сам же дом выглядел большим черным пятном на фоне тихого пригорода Дерри. Эдди было страшно смотреть в сторону дома, и теперь, ночью, спустя почти тридцать лет, страх никуда не исчез. Рука, сжимающая холодный металл, дрожит. Ингалятор надёжно припрятан в кармане толстовки.

Он готов идти.

Трещины в деревянных стенах словно тысяча глаз, в которых видна глубокая темнота. Дворик зарос дикой травой, густой и необычно высокой, а росшие некогда цветы склоняются к земле засохшими лепестками. Эдди чудится, что бутоны неизвестных ему цветов, обвивающих калитку, напоминают черепа, но он палкой толкает дверцу калитки и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как мертвые цветы и листья превращаются в пыль.

Неудачники заходят во двор, держась как можно ближе друг к другу.

— Ну что, ид-д-дём? — спрашивает Билл, включая свой фонарик.

Эдди молча, но уверенно кивает. Бен и Майк хором говорят «Да», в то время как Беверли наклоняется и поднимает что-то с земли.

— Бев, что ты делаешь? — интересуется Бен.

Она демонстрирует черный железный кол, видимо, когда-то бывший частью калитки. На нём большой и острый наконечник. В её руке он кажется таким легким, хотя, как думает Эдди, он должен иметь приличную тяжесть.

— Можно тоже использовать как оружие, — говорит Беверли, показывая наконечником на железяку в руке Эдди.

— Только держи эту хрень от меня подальше, — раздраженно увиливает Эдди. — Я свою палку хотя бы не с земли поднял.

Беверли же наоборот, словно она на уроке фехтования, делает выпад и бьёт наконечником по палке Эдди, отчего та едва не вылетает из его руки.

— Как насчет потренироваться, Эдс? — с задором спрашивает она.

— Не называй меня так! — рычит Эдди.

Он слышит хихиканье Билла, пока Беверли продолжает атаковать его.

— Ребят, хватит вам уже, — говорит Бен, сам едва сдерживая смех.

— Ага, а не то Пеннивайза, блядь, разбудим, — возмущается Эдди, отходя от веселящейся Беверли подальше. Он делает вывод, что это последствие выпитого виски, а может она таким образом преодолевает страх. Тем не менее, Эдди завидует ей. Он не может с улыбкой и задором войти в дом, из которого шансы вернуться ничтожно малы.

— Уверен, что он уже ждет нас, — Майк смотрит в темноту открытых окон.

Билл поднимается по кряхтящей лестнице, пока остальные Неудачники направляются за ним, включая приготовленные фонарики. Остановившись у двери, он поворачивается к остальным и спрашивает:

— Кто-н-н-нибудь, хочет что-то сказать?

В один момент становится ещё более неловко, думает Эдди, когда Бен, Майк и Беверли переглядываются друг с другом в поисках ответа. Они уже знают ответ на вопрос Билла. Эдди лишь ожидает, когда кто-то решится сказать его вслух.

Это делает Билл:

— Если бы Р-р-ричи был здесь, он бы с-с-сказал то, что и тогда.

И все с ним соглашаются. Эдди кивает за компанию.

— Но, — добавляет Билл, — Эдди говорил т-т-тоже самое.

— Что? — удивляется тот.

— Ты г-говорил тоже самое, что и Ричи в-в-в-в детстве.

Теперь все на него пялятся, снова в ожидании. Эдди задумывается о том, как он мог повторить что-либо сказанное Ричи, если изо рта последнего постоянно вылетает либо шутка, либо тупая шутка. Он пытается вспомнить то время, когда они детьми пробирались в дом, даже тогда, когда им было страшно, Ричи не забывал пошутить про члены и ничего путного сказать не мог. Разве что…

_Я не хочу умирать._

Никто не хочет, думает Эдди и чувствует, что это не то. А потом вспоминает. Пеннивайз мог отпустить их из канализации, если Неудачники согласятся оставить Билла в его плену. Ричи, который держал обиду на Билла, взял биту из огромной кучи игрушек и прочего мусора, и, несмотря на свой страх, дал понять — друга он отдавать не собирается. Чтобы там не случилось.

Сказанные слова тут же вспоминаются.

— Убьём ёбаного клоуна? — говорит Эдди.

— Убьём ёбаного клоуна, — повторяет без заикания Билл и открывает дверь в дом.

Он заходит первым и освещает тёмный холл своим фонариком. К нему один за другим подключаются остальные. Дом внутри выглядит ещё хуже, чем снаружи. Пол покрыт листьями, бумагой и прочим мусором, накопившимся за годы. Воздух тяжелый от пыли, а все предметы покрыты бесконечной паутиной. Больше похоже не на прихожую, а на кокон, размышляет Эдди, едва дотрагиваясь до свисающего с потолка волокна.

Со стен над лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж, и по ступенькам стекает густая черная жидкость, от которой вдобавок исходит то ли пар, то ли дым.

— Ричи бы тут понравилось, — комментирует Беверли, и все усмехаются ей в ответ.

Не смешно только Эдди.

Они идут дальше по темным коридорам. Свет от нескольких фонариков едва помогает освещать помещение, поэтому Неудачники идут один за другим, помогая друг другу увидеть то, что не видно с первого раза. Билл заходит в одну из комнат, которая напоминает кухню из-за стоящего в ней старого холодильника и покрытых горой пыли и плесени буфетов. Все комнаты в доме теперь подходят друг на друга, думает Эдди и сразу заходит вслед за ним.

Раздается крик, эхом проносящийся по дому. Эдди оборачивается и видит Бена, который хватается за живот в приступе боли. Беверли бежит к нему, бросив свой фонарик. Эдди с Биллом хотят поспешить на помощь, но дверь перед ними моментально закрывается. Они едва не ударяются носом об старую древесину. Пока Эдди отчаянно пробует повернуть ручку в нужную сторону, толкаясь в дверь, Билл изо всех сил стучит в дверь.

— Бев! Майк! — кричит он, пытаясь позвать друзей. — Бен!

Они с Эдди со всей силой толкают дверь в попытке сломать её. Эдди сильно ударяется плечом, но он всё же не оставляет попыток. Ему слышится, что Беверли за стеной начинает плакать. Истошные крики Бена не затихают.

— БЕН!!! — надрывает голос Билл, пока Эдди начинает бить своей железной палкой по двери в новом приступе ярости.

Сзади них слышится грохот, и они оборачиваются почти синхронно. Стоящий холодильник трясется и кряхтит сам по себе. Эдди берёт на себя смелость и направляется к нему, крепко сжав в руке свое «оружие». Билл не отстаёт за ним. Едва он делает шаг, дверь холодильника открывается. Билл и Эдди в ужасе смотрят на засунутое в нем человеческое тело. Слишком маленькое, чтобы поместиться даже в такой громоздкий холодильник. Эдди с ужасом осознаёт, что это тело ребёнка.

Из-под переплетённых с ногами рук медленно поднимается голова, и они наконец видят лицо. Посиневшее, в трупных пятнах и с пустыми глазами. Билл и Эдди переглядываются, с болью осознавая, что знают лицо мальчика. Мальчика, который больше всего на свете не хотел заходить в этот проклятый дом и связываться с клоуном-убийцей.

— Это Стэн, — говорит Эдди, подавляя в себе желание заплакать.

Ни с того, ни с сего голова издает ужасный громкий крик, от которого Билл и Эдди с ором отскакивают подальше, прижавшись к шатким стенам кухни. Голова с противным хрустким звуком отваливается до тела и катится до середины комнаты под вскрики Эдди и Билла, пока не останавливается об лежащую на полу коробку и падает стойкой на шею. Свободная рука Эдди тянется в карман за ингалятором, в то время как Билл стоит неподвижно, не спуская глаз с головы Стэна.

Эдди не хочет звать это Стэном, потому что знает, что Стэн покончил с собой в Атланте. Пустые глаза, смотрящие на них, не имеют ничего общего с их другом детства. Это очередная иллюзия, страшилка, но слишком реальная, чтобы закрыть на неё глаза. Даже если Эдди и попытается, оно никуда не исчезнет.

— Если бы не ты, Билл, — сиплым, но до боли знакомым голосом произносит голова, — я бы был жив.

Эдди оборачивается на Билла. Он едва держит в руке свой фонарик, а глаза блестят от слёз.

— Н-н-нет, — говорит он, подавляя желание зарыдать, — эт-то не п-п-п-п-правда.

Его заикание становится сильнее. Слова, которые он хочет сказать, не выходят и застревают где-то в горле.

— Не слушай его! — вмешивается Эдди. — Это не Стэн!

Затем голова поворачивается к нему самому.

— Эдди, — обращается якобы Стэн, — Эдди, помоги мне.

Тот смотрит на голову с удивлением и непониманием. Чем я могу тебе помочь, думает Эдди. Твою голову прикрепить обратно? Тебя добить, чтобы ты больше не мучился? Тебя воскресить из мертвых? Что для тебя сделать?! Эдди держится за холодный пластик ингалятора, но его из без того пробирает дрожь от страха и холода.

— Эдди, что со мной происходит? — существо взывает словно от боли.

На глазах Эдди и Билла из головы Стэна вырываются лапки насекомого. Лицо его корчится от боли, пока из щек и макушки прорываются наружу лапки. Эдди не спускает глаз со страшного превращения, делая вдох за вдохом. Существо вскрикивает, и последняя паучья вылезает из глаза с противным звуком. Затем, когда маленькие клешни становятся на пол и поднимают голову, перед Эдди и Биллом оказывается небольшое, но злобное чудовище. Стэн показывает свои острые зубы в мерзкой ухмылке.

— Вот же ж блядь, — издаёт Эдди в ужасе.

Голова тут же резко бежит к ним, Эдди и Билл разбегаются в разные стороны. Стэн выбирает своей жертвой Эдди и начинает преследовать его, клацая острыми зубами. Эдди предпринимает попытку отбиться от «паука» своей палкой, но ни разу не попадает по нему. Паучьи лапы слишком быстрые.

— Ид-ди сюда! — кричит Билл, пытаясь отвлечь на себя внимание. — Я ведь т-т-тебе нужен, так?

Существо оборачивается к нему, и тут Эдди улавливает момент и отбивает по голове, как по мячику для гольфа. «Паук» отлетает и с грохотом ударяется об стену. Билл направляется, чтобы схватить его, но голова быстро убегает через один из проходов. Не найдя, куда существо могло сбежать, он устремляется к Эдди, который замертво прижимается к стене.

— Эд-ди, ты как? — спрашивает Билл.

— Нормально, — отвечает Эдди, приходя в себя.

Перед ним и Биллом тут же опускается капля мутной и вязкой жидкости, напоминающая чью-то слюну. Они оба понимают взгляд вверх и видят над собой паучью голову с лицом Стэна и оскалом демона.

«Паук» падает прямо на Билла и набрасывается на него, и тот от столкновения падает на пол. Пока паучьи лапы обхватывают лицо Билла, тот всеми силами пытается снять с себя голову, не нарываясь на клацающие зубы. Эдди следом подбегает и хватается за голову существа, оттягивая её подальше.

— СНИМИ ЕГО С МЕНЯ!!! — вопит Билл.

— Я, БЛЯДЬ, ПЫТАЮСЬ!!! — отвечает Эдди.

Билл вслепую борется с рыками и покусываниями головы, пока на него самого капает слюна. Эдди вкладывает все силы в свои руки и пытается оттянуть голову, но та сопротивляется, царапая свободными клешнями его пальцы.

Внезапно между кудрями «Стэна» прорезается лицо. Сначала нос, губы, подбородок, а затем глаза и высокий лоб. Эдди в ужасе замирает на месте. Его пальцы расслабляются. Снова появляется желание заплакать, в этот раз от растерянности.

— Ричи? — проносится в голове и проговаривается вслух.

— НЕ ОТПУСКАЙ, ЭДДИ!!! — истошно кричит под существом Билл.

Эдди поначалу не обращает внимания и продолжает оттаскивать от Билла голову Стэна, при этом притягивая к себе лицо «Ричи». И чудовище этим пользуется. Ричи начинает строить губы для поцелуя и издавать причмокивающие звуки. Эдди не может на него смотреть и отворачивается. Руки устают и ослабевают.

— ЭДДИ!!! — Билл держится за голову паука из последних сил.

— Тут Ричи!!! — отвечает Эдди. Он не может смолчать о таком. — Оно показывает Ричи!!!

— Борись!!! — Билл теперь руками опирается прямо в лицо чудовища, над ним клацают острые зубы. — С-с-сопротивляйся!!!

Не выдержав, Эдди отпускает голову и падает на пол. В бессилии он смотрит на поцарапанные руки, пока до него продолжают доноситься вопли Билла. Голова кружится и тяжелеет, комната перед ним расплывается, его самом тянет к полу.

Внезапно крики прекращаются, и даже Билл замолкает. Эдди боится, что всё закончилось, он с трудом поднимается, опираясь руками об пол, уже не заботясь о всякой заразе и микробах. Он видит, как Бен яростно вонзает неизвестно откуда взятый нож в голову «Стэна» несколько раз, прежде чем оставить его полностью погруженным лезвием в макушку. Как только «паук» сваливается на лицо Билла, тот тут же отшвыривает его в сторону. Когда голова подкатывается в сторону Эдди, тот пинает её ногой от себя подальше. Прибежавшие вдогонку Беверли и Майк, застыв, стоят у другой двери. Существо медленно ползёт к выходу из кухни, затем резко убегает прочь.

Эдди садится на пол и хватается за голову. С глаз непроизвольно текут слёзы.

— Опять… — причитает он. — Опять. Опять.

Беверли подбегает к Биллу, снимает с себя пиджак и вытирает с него слюну паука.

— Как ты? — спрашивает она.

— Мог-г-гло быть и х-хуже, — отвечает Билл, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Майк подходит к Бену, который с застывшим ужасом в глазах задыхается после своих криков. Он по-прежнему держится за живот, несмотря на то, что никаких повреждений на нём нет.

Эдди не обращает на них внимания. Перед ним все еще стоит лицо Ричи в обесцвеченных пыльных и жестких кудрях «Стэна». Пусть и без очков, но это были его черты. Его голубые глаза смотрели прямо на него. И оно хотело его поцеловать.

— Я хуева плакса, — Эдди сердито стирает слёзы, которые не прекращают идти у него по щекам. Он чувствует, как повязка на лице намокла.

— Эдди, — обращается к нему Билл.

Не поднимаясь с пола, он подползает к Эдди и кладёт ему руку на плечо.

— Эдди, не в-в-вини себя.

— Я снова дал слабину, — рыдает Эдди. — Я подвёл тебя, Билл!

— Ты ни в чем не в-в-виноват, — Билл подвигается ближе и обнимает его.

Эдди тут же ухватывается за его плечи, прижимаясь ближе. Человеческое тепло никогда не было так приятно, как в этот момент. Он зарывается носом в шею Билла, уже не заботясь о том, что подумают другие, и сильнее сжимает ткань его рубашки. Билл кладёт свою руку на затылок Эдди.

— Оно пользуется н-нашими слабостями, — объясняет он. — П-п-пытается нас напугать.

— Почему Ричи? — сдавленно произносит Эдди. — Почему?!

— Он твой лучший друг, Эдди, — отвечает с другого конца комнаты Бен, в полной растерянности.

— Тогда оно бы приняло еще одну форму Стэна, — обращается к нему Беверли, а затем к самому Эдди. — Вы были очень близки со Стэном в детстве, но Оно опять выбрало Ричи. Для тебя.

В голове Эдди проносятся картинки с поцелуем Ричи. Он пытается объяснить себе, что это был Пеннивайз, но нечто внутри подсказывает, что с настоящим Ричи случилось бы всё точно также. И ощущения были бы такими же. Ощущения его рук, губ. Эдди отстраняется от Билла, вытирает рукавами глаза и смотрит на друга. Как он может думать о подобном? В такой момент.

— Эдди, Ричи гораздо дороже тебе, чем ты думаешь, — говорит Беверли.

— Я ни хера не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — Эдди отвечает заплаканным голосом, пока Билл помогает ему подняться.

— Он должен сам прийти к этому, Бев, — вмешивается в разговор Майк. — Не подталкивай его.

— Вернее, понимаю, — добавляет Эдди, когда Билл приносит ему его железяку, — но, блядь, в голове неукладывается.

Он достаёт ингалятор, делает глубокий вдох и, когда мятный воздух очищает горло и лёгкие, продолжает:

— Вы мне тоже дороги. Оно могло принять форму и Бена, и Майка, и Бев, в конце концов. Но Оно опять выбрало Ричи. Именно, блядь, Ричи.

Опять в груди Эдди что-то нарастает, и он снова чувствует приступ паники. Билл удерживает его за плечо, не отпуская исцарапанную руку.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что меня т-только он з-заботит, — Эдди сам едва не начинает заикаться. — Вы все мне дороги. Я остался с вами.

Беверли подходит к нему и также обнимает. Она теперь в майке, её руки и плечи открыты, и если Билл излучал тепло, то кожа Беверли обжигает. Он не может не расслабиться в её горячих объятиях.

— Успокойся, Эдди, — успокаивающе произносит она. — Нам надо идти дальше.

— Надо, — повторяет за ней Эдди.

Затем Беверли шепчет ему на ухо:

— Ты ведь хочешь увидеть Ричи? Настоящего Ричи, — не забывает уточнить она.

— Хочу, — твердо отвечает Эдди. Гораздо увереннее, чем он сам думает, и добавляет: — Хочу ему при встрече пиздец как сильно морду набить.

— Вот это наш Эдди, — Беверли снова берёт его лицо в свои горячие ладони и мягко улыбается ему.

Несмотря на всю боль, страх, непонимание и внутреннюю злость, Эдди улыбается ей в ответ.

— То есть Пеннивайз тебя запугивал образом Ричи, а тумаки получит настоящий Ричи? — уточнил Бен, поднимая упавшие фонарики с пола. — Звучит неплохо для достойного наказания.

Снова всё переводится в шутку, и все смеются. В этот раз Эдди присоединяется к всеобщему пусть и мимолетному веселью.

— Простите меня, ребята, — обращается он к Неудачникам. — Я совсем расклеился.

— Всё нормально, Эдди, — говорит Майк. — Никто не станет осуждать тебя за слёзы.

— Я убью его, — говорит Эдди.

— Обязательно, — Беверли хлопает его по плечу.

Они выходят из злополучной кухни в коридор.

— Куда нам дальше идти? — спрашивает Бен.

— В п-подвал, — поясняет Билл. — От-туда спустимся в канализацию.

— Из одной грязи в большую грязь, — ворчит в своём репертурае Эдди. — Фантастика, блядь.

Билл первым спускается в подвал по скрипучей деревянной лесенке вниз, за ним Майк и все остальные. В центре, среди множества мусора и камней, под лучами падающего через оконце света от уличного фонаря по-прежнему стоит тот самый колодец, ведущий в канализацию, где они уже когда-то сражались с Оно.

— Навевает воспоминания, — говорит Бен. — И все хреновые.

В этот раз Майк идёт первым, поскольку лучше всех помнит, как пройти к логову Оно. Перебросив сумку через плечо, он прыгает вниз. Пойдя к колодцу, Билл засовывает фонарик себе за пояс и перелезает через каменное ограждение. Эдди надевает фонарь себе на лоб, в то время как Беверли и Бен лишь ждут своей очереди спуститься.

— Идём вниз, — командует Билл. — И не з-забывайте: друг за другом. Вместе.


End file.
